The kids
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Mac is the President and her children are going wild. Can she sort out her children and run the USA at the same time
1. chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic. I hope it goes OK. In this story all of the characters are the same as in the TV show which I think is amazing and I don't own any of it. I wish I did though.**

**This story doesn't have much to do with politics and revolves around family life, mainly between Rebecca and her Mac.**

Mac woke up early one morning as usual. She went out for a run before anyone else in the house woke up. She finished and went to meet the rest of the family for breakfast. She kissed Amy, Horace, Road and Kate.

_Mac: Where is Rebecca? _

_Horace: She is probably still getting ready_

_Rod: She hates being late for school_

_Amy: I heard her being sick this morning_

Mac looked worried and went upstairs to her daughters bedroom. When she got there Becca was still in her bed and looked very ill. Mac sat on her daughters bed and felt her head, she did not feel much of a fever.

_Mac: Are you feeling OK baby, Amy said she heard you being sick_

_Becca: I just feel a bit sick I think I may have a bug_

_Mac: OK, why don't you stay in bed for just now and if you are not any better by lunch, _

_I will get a doctor_

_Becca: Thanks Mom_

Mac kissed her daughter and left the room.

By the time she got back to the dining room the others were leaving, she kissed Amy and Horace before they left for school. Rod was going to a meeting and would be away for a few days, she missed him when he was away. Kate had decided to go and see Bill that weekend, this left Mac alone to run the country and look after her children for the weekend.

Mac went to the oval office to do some work when Kelly came in.

_Kelly: Ma'am I have had some photographs given to me which show Rebecca in a _

_nightclub last weekend_

Mac was stunned how could Becca get out without her knowledge

_Mac: I don't understand how, she never left the Whitehouse last weekend, apart from _

_Saturday, but she stayed the night at Stacey's_

_Kelly: She was with Stacey when the photographs were taken, she was also in the company of 2 _

_boys_

Kelly handed the President a few photographs, which Mac was shocked at, the first showed her daughter drinking what could only be described as a cocktail, in the second photo Rebecca was kissing a boy who looked much older, and in the third she had a ciggarette in her hand.

_Mac: Who gave you these, are they going to keep it quiet?_

_Kelly: It was Charlie his brother was at the club and recognised her, I think he plans on running the story_

_Mac: OK try and get him to withdraw, offer him an exclusive interview with me in exchange for him not running the story and giving me all the copies of those photographs. Oh and Kelly what club was this at?_

_Kelly: It was a club called Destiny_

_Mac: I am going upstairs to talk to my daughter. Thanks Kelly_

Kelly left the oval office to try and find Charlie hopefully he would take up the Presidents offer

_**Please review**_


	2. chapter 2

**Again I don't own commander in chief or any characters. This chapter is all about Horace, it is mostly about what happened in episode 7 and 8, but is slightly different. Amy also features in this chapter, she is acts completely different to her character on the show**

Horace had left for school with secrete service and his youngest sister. He never knew how Rebecca got away with it, she had been drunk the night before and her new boyfriend Jamie had been over until late. He and Amy got into the car neither one of them looking forward to going to school.

_Amy: I wish I was sick so I could stay home_

_Horace: You don't mean that Amy it is no fun being sick_

_Amy: You are probably right, Mommy wouldn't be able to sit and read to me like she used to,she never has time any more._

_Horace: Mom always has time for you, she loves you lots._

Amy thought about what Horace had said, but she had already come up with her own plan. Her favorite film at the moment was the sound of music, and she loved it when the children were naughty to get there fathers attention. She was going to do the same thing, but never knew what yet. She would have to think about that.

Amy left the car for school first and then it drove to the high school. Horace was thinking about his least favourite subject English, he would be getting his paper back on the Jungle and hoped to get better than a D this time.

Horace got out of the car, he meet up with some friends to play some basketball before his first class. He got to English and received his essay, just as he thought he had been given a D.

The bell sounded and Horace just wanted out of that class as fast as possible but his teacher asked him to stay behind.

_Teacher: About your essay?_

_Horace: I guess I kind of left it until the last minute..._

_Teacher: Not like its the first time, this time I want it to be signed by a parent _

_Horace: Seriously_

_Teacher : and a rewrite by Monday._

_Horace: OK_

He left the class knowing he was going to have to confess up to his mother and really not looking forward to it.

Amy was in her classroom at school,she wasn't concentrating on her work,but thinking of a way to get her mothers attention. She hated it when her Mommy and Daddy got angry with her, but she sill wanted them to give her more attention. She thought she would get into trouble at school first, so she done just that, by refusing to do any school work.

Her teacher was very surprised as Amy Calloway was one of her best students and her behaving in this manner was odd. She decided to ask her about it.

_Teacher: Amy why have you not written anything today_

_Amy: I just don't want to_

_Teacher: you have to do your school work so you can learn things_

_Amy: You cant make me do anything_

_Teacher: Amy I want you to miss Recess to do your work, and if it is not done I will be calling your parents. Do i make myself clear_

_Amy: Yes Miss_

Amy missed recess , she never done anything for the rest of the day. When she was leaving her teacher gave Amy all the school work which she had missed that day to be done as homework.

She wished she never done it now. She was getting scared and she knew her parents would be disappointed in her as well as having lots of school work to do for the rest of the weekend.


	3. chapter 3

**Again I don't own commander in chief**

Mac walked upstairs to her daughters bedroom. She was so angry, but was trying to control her temper.

Rebecca was in her bedroom she felt much better and could not believe that she had got away with having a boy over and being drunk the previous night.

Mac knocked on her daughters bedroom and entered.

_Rebecca: Hi Mom _

_Mac: Are you feeling better?_

_Rebecca: Yeah, I feel well enough to go to the school dance tonight._

_Mac: I don't think so_

_Rebecca: But Mom I feel well enough _

Rebecca smiled at her Mom and gave her sad eyes, that usually meant she got her own way.

_Mac: Rebecca I want to know where you were last Saturday?_

_Rebecca: I stayed at Stacey's remember_

_Mac: Were you there all night_

_Rebecca: Yes (she lied)_

_Mac: Don't lie to me young lady, I know you went out, where did you go too?_

Rebecca didn't want to tell her Mom where she was, she decided to lie and say they just went to the cinema.

_Mac: I am waiting for an explanation_

_Rebecca: We just went to the Cinema_

_Mac: don't lie Rebecca_

_Rebecca : I am not_

Mac showed the 3 photographs to her daughter

_Mac: PICTURE DO NOT LIE!_

Mac did not usually shout at her children,but she was very angry.

_Rebecca: I..I... I am sorry_

she looked down at her feet. She knew her mother was disappointed and that there was no way out of this

_Mac: APOLOGIES ARE NOT GOING TO CUT IT REBECCA_

_Rebecca: I know it was wrong, I just wanted to have some fun._

_Mac: IT WAS STUPID NOT TO MENTION DANGEROUS, How did you get away from secret service?_

_Rebecca: We sneaked out of Stacey's house, we took her parents car._

_Mac: Who drove?_

_Rebecca: Stacey_

_Mac: Stacey was drinking in that photograph, I can not believe you would do something so dangerous._

_Rebecca: she only had a little bit to drink_

_Mac: I DONT CARE You put your life in danger. You snuck away from secret service, anyone could have kidnapped you and then you drove home with a drunk driver._

_Rebecca: I never thought about it like that_

_Mac: I have to go back to work, but you can consider yourself grounded _

_Rebecca: That's not fair_

_Mac: I think that is very fair considering you sneaked out, went to an over 21 club, got drunk and were caught smoking cigarettes. I don't think your father is going to be quiet so lenient when he gets home. We are going to have a very serious talk later._

Mac stood up off the bed to leave, but turned around to her daughter before leaving

_Mac: Those photos were taken by a reporter, you will be lucky if they are not published._

_Rebecca: That's not fair you said you would control the media._

_Mac: You cant expect to behave like that and have them respect your privacy. Kelly is trying to sort it._

Mac left the residency and went back down to the Westwing.

_Vince: Ma'am Miss Smith phoned Amy's teacher she asked if you would call her_

Vince handed the President a piece of paper with her number on it and got back to signing photos with the automatic pen

_Mac: thanks Vince_

Mac wondered what Miss Smith wanted. School was finished now Amy would be home any time. She sat back on her chair and dialled her number.

_Miss Smith: Hello Miss Smith, Brookhurst elementary school_

_Mac: Hello miss Smith this is Ms Allen_(she hated to call herself the president when it was anything to do with her Kids school, she would rather they treated her like any other kids parent.)

_Miss Smith: Madam President, I was calling because of Amy's behaviour in school today_

_Mac: Why what did she do?_

_Miss Smith: She refused to do any work in class today. I kept her behind at Recess to make it up, but she still refused to do any work._

_Mac: That does not sound like Amy, she usually loves school_

_Miss Smith: I don't know if someone dared her to do it. I have given her the work she missed today, to be done over the weekend._

_Mac: I will make sure she makes up what she has missed, Thank you for calling_

Mac put the telephone down, she wanted to see Amy as soon as she got home so she called her secret service agent to let her know. As soon as she put the phone down is rang.

_Mac: Hello President Allen_

_Rod: Hello Madame President have you been having a good day_

_Mac: O thank god you have called the Kids have been a nightmare_

_Rod: What all of them_

_Mac: No just Rebecca and Amy_

_Rod: Was Amy not at school, and what has Rebecca done now_

_Mac: Kelly was given photographs of Rebecca in a nightclub, she sneaked out of Stacy's last Saturday, the photographs show her with an older boy, drinking and smoking._

_Rod: She did what. I cant believe that she would pull a stunt like that_

_Mac: That's not all, they took Stacy's parents car, and drove it after drinking_

_Rod: I can't believe her. Have you spoke to her about it?_

_Mac: Yes, but I had to get back to work. I am going to talk to her again tonight._

_Rod: And what has Amy done?_

_Mac: Her teacher called, she said that she refused to do any work in school today. Its not like her Rod she normally loves school_

_Rod: I will come home early. I have a meeting tomorrow morning, I will come straight back from New York after it and miss my meeting tomorrow afternoon_

_Mac: See you tomorrow then. Love you_

_Rod: Love you too Kiddo_

Mac got off the phone just as Amy came into her office.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own commander in chief**

Amy walked into her mothers office,she knew she was going to be in trouble and it was all her own fault. She hated it when she disappointed her parents.

Mac noticed straight away that her daughter looked worried. She went over and gave her a hug and kiss on her forehead.

_Mac: how was school today baby?_

_Amy: Fine_

_Mac: Are you sure, if there is something wrong then I want you to tell me Sweetie_

_Amy: My teacher said she was going to phone you?_

_Mac: She did, but I would like to know your side of the story_

_Amy: I just didn't feel like doing any work_

_Mac: Amy that is not how your father and I have brought you up. We expect you to try your hardest at all times. We sometimes have to do things which we don't want to do._

Mac stroked her daughters hair and Amy cuddled up on the couch next to her Mommy

_Mac: Sweetie nobody asked you to behave the way you did today, it wasn't a dare was it?_

_Amy: No, I just didn't want to do it_

_Mac: Well I will have to talk to your father about your punishment, but I expect you to do the work you missed today during the weekend._

_Amy: but I want to have fun at the weekend._

Mac looked at her youngest daughter, and Amy knew she had said the wrong thing

_Mac: You should have thought about that before you misbehaved in school_

Just at that Kelly knocked on the Presidents door.

_Kelly: Ma'am Charlie is willing to withdraw the story for an exclusive interview with you_

_Mac: Thank God_

_Amy: Hi Kelly_

_Kelly: Hi sweetie how are you?_

_Amy: Mommy's being mean_

_Mac: Young Lady I think you are in enough trouble as it is, now go upstairs and do what I have asked you_

Amy leaves her mothers office and goes upstairs

_Mac: I am sorry about that Kelly, she has been acting up in school today_

_Kelly: Are you OK Ma'am?_

_Mac: Yes I am fine. I have just had a rough day with the girls. Kelly can you set up a meeting with myself and Charlie._

Kelly: Yes Ma'am

Kelly left the oval office and Mac buried her head in her hands, this has been one of the worst days since she has been in office.

Mac got on with her work she had not managed to get much done that day and she had an education bill to work on. Vince came into her office

_Vince: Horace is here to see you Ma'am_

_Mac: Great send him in_

Horace came in Mac loved it when her kids came down to visit

_Mac: Hi baby_

She walked over to her son and gave him a kiss

Mac: How are things upstairs?

_Horace: Becca is sulking she told me what happened_

_Mac: What about Amy_

_Horace: She is playing with my video games_

_Mac: I told her she had to do homework_

Horace could see how angry his Mom was with his sisters and did not want to give her anything else to worry about. He decided to ask her to sign his essay later.

Horace said goodbye to his mother and left her office. He saw the auto pen and no one was around. He took his essay out and started to use it to sign his essay.

Mac walked out her office to go upstairs to have dinner with her children and to talk to the girls about their behaviour. She walked into the outer office to see Horace leaning over Vince s desk at the auto pen.

_Mac: What are you doing Horace?_

_Horace: MMM a teacher asked for your autograph _(thinking up an excuse quickly)

_Mac: Let me see_

Horace knew he was in trouble now. He handed his mother the essay and she looked at it

_Mac: Horace what is going on_

_Horace: I have not been doing to great in school. I didn't want to worry you not after what Becca and Amy have been doing._

_Mac: how long has this been going on for?_

_Horace: A few months_

_Mac: You should have came to me sooner baby. You know I would never be angry as long as you try your best._

_Horace: I am sorry Mom. I will try and do better. I have to rewrite this essay, I will do a bit tonight and then go to the dance._

_Mac: So long as it is done on time and not left until the last minute_

Horace and Mac walked up to the residence together and into the dining room together

_Rebecca: So you finally made it to dinner_

_Mac: That is enough Rebecca, the four of us are going to have a nice dinner together and afterwords Amy can do some of her work she missed today and you and I can have that chat about what happened last weekend._

Mac and her kids ate dinner together, it was fairly quiet

**A/N I forgot to mention Rod took the commissioner of baseball job**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I don't own commander in chief**

**This chapter is a bit longer than ususal**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

After dinner Mac cleared the table and the Kids all disappeared. Horace really wanted to do well in his essay, but knew that he also wanted to have fun at the weekend. He had came up with a plan, it was to buy his essay on-line he knew a website that done it, all he needed was a credit card. Horace went upstairs to his parents room, he entered and found his Mothers organiser where she kept her credit card, she never used it much now except on-line which meant she probably wouldnt notice the transaction.

Mac finished clearing up and went upstairs to change she was going to spend the night with her kids and could not wait to get out of her suit. As Mac went along the hall she noticed her bedroom door was open she went in and seen Horace.

Horace spotted his mother and quickly put the credit card in his pocked.

_Mac: What are you doing Horace?_

_Horace: I was looking for Dads cuff links_

_Mac: Why you have your own_

_Horace: They broke_ (he lied)

_Mac went over to there dresser and took out a pair of her husbands cuff links, she handed them to Horace_

_Mac: Have a nice night baby_

Mac kissed her son on the head and he left with the cuff links and her credit card.

Mac got changed into jeans and a cardigan, she felt so good, not wearing a suit. And went back downstairs.

Horace went up to his bedroom and found an essay on the jungle, he entered the credit card number and the essay came up on the screen he quickly printed it off and started to get ready for the dance.

Rebecca desperately wanted to go the the school dance her new boyfriend Jamie Miller was going, she decided to get ready and hope to get out without her mother seeing her, (she will be working anyway she thought).

Amy was sitting on her bed reading a book, when her mother came in.

_Amy: You look funny, you don't have a suit on_

_Mac: No I don't, I am staying in the residence tonight_

_Amy: Really_ (she was getting excited, her plan worked)

_Mac: Yes, but we are going to go to the dining room and you are going to do some of the work you missed_

_Amy: Do I have to_

Mac raised her eyebrows at her daughter, without saying a word Amy knew the answer, they went to the dining room and Mac had already put Amy's books out. She sat with Amy for a while as she worked. She seemed a lot more content and done her work with no problem.

Horace came into the dining room, he looked so smart in his suit

_Horace: That's me going now_

Mac like any other mother had a camera out and was snapping photos of her son.

_Horace: Mom you said you wouldn't_

_Mac: Sorry baby I can't help it_

_Horace: You know Rebecca is planning on coming too, she is in her room getting ready_

_Mac: And you just had to tell me, Horace I don't like a tell tale_

_Horace: Sorry I just thought you should know, Oh remember I am going to the afterpary._

_Mac: OK, I want you home for midnight_

Horace: OK, bye

Horace was leaving the room and Mac quickly shouted

_Mac: Horace remember no drinking_

Horace shouted back to his mother

_Horace: I know _( he was getting good at lying)

Mac knew perfectly well that he would be drinking, just so long as he never got Drunk.

Mac: Amy I am going to see Rebecca

Amy: OK

Mac walked out the room, but put her head around the corner of the door, Amy had put down her pencil and was walking over to the TV

Mac: That dose not mean you stop working

Amy: but i need a break

Mac: If you finish all the math in the next hour we will watch Harry Potter

Amy: OK ( she really wanted to watch the film with her Mommy so she got hard to work)

Mac walked to Rebecca's Room just as her daughter came out. Rebecca had put on a beautiful dress and had curled her hair. Mac could not help admiring how beautiful her daughter looked, she thought about letting her go to the dance.

_Mac :I thought I said you were not to go to the school dance_

_Rebecca: Yes you did, but you never said I couldn't put my dress on_

_Mac: Nice try, If i let you go tonight it dose not mean that you are no longer grounded, it just means I have lifted it for the night._

Rebecca smiled and hugged her Mom.

_Rebecca: You are the best Mom_

Mac was glad to see her daughter happy, but she still was in a lot of trouble

_Mac: You are to go to the danced only, no after party. And I want you to be on your best behaviour, no drinking or smoking, do I make myself clear_

_Rebecca: Yes Mom anything_

_Mac: OK, but we are going to talk about last week tomorrow when your father gets home_

Rebecca thought about what Mac said, she was going to be in big trouble when her father got home, She hugged her mother again and Mac kissed her daughter on the head.

_Rebecca: Thanks Mom_

_Mac: Well of you go before I change my mind_.

Mac watched Rebecca leave the residence just as her phone went

Mac: Hello President Allen

rod: Hi baby how are things here

Mac told Rod all about horace getting a D.

Rod: How are the girls?

Mac: Amy is doing some of the work she missed and then she and I are going to watch a film.

Rod: And Rebecca?

Mac: I let her go to the school Dance, we can deal with her tomorrow

Rod: You let her go out after the way she behaved

Mac: Yes, when you get back tomorrow I know you will come down on her like a ton of bricks, besided I have been the bad guy all day, she already hates me

Rod: She dose not hate you, I bet she never acted like she did when you let her go out

Mac: I cant wait until you get home, this bed is too big for one person

Rod: I know I miss you too, but it is only for one night

Mac: I love you Mr Calloway

Rod: I love you too Madame President, but I have too go

Mac: OK see you tomorrow

She hung up the phone and went back to Amy

Mac: How are you getting on baby

Amy: I am finished

Mac: OK let me see

Amy handed her mother her workbook. Mac looked at it and gave her daughter a hug,

Mac: Good baby we will watch the film and tomorrow you can do the rest

Amy: OK

Amy was glad her plan worked,she cant remember the last time she watched a film with her Mommy.

Mac: OK baby you put the film on and I will go and make some popcorn

Amy: Yes please (she was very happy)

Mac came back and sat next to her daughter they watched the film together and ate the popcorn. Amy was so happy, but she knew that it would go back to normal the next day, she was thinking about what she could do next.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own commander in chief**

At the school dance Horace was shocked when he seen his sister arrive. He thought it was typical that she got her own way as usual. Horace saw Rebecca with her new boyfriend immediately Horace knew that he never liked him before he even spoke to him.

Rebecca was fed up with Horace staring at her and Jamie. Jamie had asked her back to the after party, she knew she shouldn't have went, but when secret service came to take her home she directed them there.

After watching the film Amy asked the Mom if she could sleep in her bed for the night. Mac normally did not let her sleep with her and Rod, but thought that one night could not hurt and besides she did not like to sleep alone.

After Mac had put Amy to bed she looked at her watch it was 10pm the school dance finished at 9.45 and she knew Rebecca should be home about now. Just then the phone went, it was Jim Gardner, there was an urgent matter which she had to deal with involving a member of her staff. When Mac got down to the oval, Jim explained to her that a member of her staff had came back positive after a drug test. Mac dealt with the situation and then went back upstairs.

By the time Mac got upstairs it was almost midnight and neither of the twins were home yet. She was getting worried, Rebecca knew that she was lucky to be out.

Just at that Horace came in

_Horace: Hi Mom_

Mac walked over to her son and gave him a hug she could smell beer on his breath.

_Mac: I thought I said there was to be no drinking_

_Horace: I only had a few beers, besides you cant do anything, you let Rebecca go out after what happened last weekend._

_Mac: Yes I did, for one night and she is still in a lot of trouble, do you know where your sister is?_

_Horace: She is still at the party and she is drunk again, she is going to be hungover tomorrow too_

_Mac: Do you mean to tell me that is what was wrong with her today_

_Horace: Yeah_

_Mac: OK, just go to bed Horace._

_Horace: Can we maybe not tell Dad that I was drinking_

_Mac looked at her son, with a look which meant he knew he was in trouble._

_Mac: I can't do that_

_Horace left and went to bed._

Mac phoned secret service and asked them to bring her daughter straight home. June explained to the president that she has been doing that for the last few hours and that she refuses.

_Mac: Tell her that I have called and that I want her home immediately_

_June: Yes Ma'am_

Mac waited and finally heard the residence door open,she was shocked by what she saw. Rebecca was being held up by June and Kelly.

_Mac: What is going on_

_Rebecca: I feel sick_

Rebecca turned around and was sick all down Kelly

Mac: I am very sorry Kelly

_Kelly: That's OK Ma'am_

_Mac helped get her daughter to her bed, then she June and Kelly left her room_

_Mac: June how could you let her get into a state like that_

_June: We set up a perimeter around the housed. I only spoke to her by phone. A friend brought her out to me_

_Mac: OK it is not your fault. Kelly why don't I get you another shirt to wear._

_Kelly: Thanks Ma'am_

Mac went to her room and got Kelly another shirt

She came back to the family room and gave Kelly a new shirt

_Kelly: Is everything all right Ma'am_

_Mac: Not really my kids are going wild_

_Kelly: Yes I noticed, they are not usually like that_

Mac was on the verge of tears,

_Mac: I don't know why, but they always misbehave when either Rod or I are away. And with both our jobs, that is going to be happening a lot._

_Kelly: Your Mom is usually here maybe she will calm them do_

_Mac: I hope Why don't you get home it is late now_

_Kelly: See you tomorrow Ma'am_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac went to her room and got ready for bed. She could see Amy peacefully asleep she looked so beautiful. Mac hugged her youngest daughter and fell asleep she could not wait until her this day was over and until her husband was home.

She woke up on Saturday morning with Amy excitedly jumping on the bed.

_Amy: Mommy it is morning_

_Mac: OK baby I am up._

Mac kissed her daughter and they both got ready.

_Mac:Baby why don't you go and wake up Horace and Becca. You can be as noisy as you want_

_Amy: OK_

Mac knew her 2 oldest children were going to be hungover and she wanted to make sure they felt as bad as possible, that might stop them from doing it again

Amy runs down the hall

_Amy: BECCA HORACE WAKE UP_

Mac laughs to herself as she went down to the kitchen to make breakfast

Rebecca woke up with a splitting headache, she knew she was in even more trouble, but could not remember what happened last night. She looked down to see she still had her dress on, she hoped she never saw her mother on the way in.

Horace woke to slightly hung over, but he knew Becca would be much worse, they both went downstairs.

_Mac: How nice of you two to join us, your father called he will be home in about an hour_

_Rebecca: Is he angry?_

_Mac: I don't know Rebecca what do you think? I haven't told him about last night yet._

_Rebecca: What about last night?_

_Mac: O you don't remember, I let you go to the dance against my better judgement and you dissapointed me again. You went to the after party and got drunk again. Secret Service brought you home, Kelly helped you up to the residence and you were sick on her. I think you owe her an apology_

_Amy:That's gross_

_Horace:Yeah real smooth Rebecca_

_Rebecca: Shut up,both of you_

_Amy:You shut up, your the alcoholic _

_Mac:That's enough, I am fed up with the 3 of you. Now I have to go downstairs to work. _

_Amy I want you to do the rest of your homework. Horace you can do that essay, and _

_Rebecca you can come downstairs with me to apologise to Kelly._

_Horace:I have already done the essay_

_Mac: If you have finished it already then it is not going to be good enough. I want you to spend the rest of the day on it_

Mac made her way downstairs to Kelly's office. She knocked on her door.

_Kelly: Come in_

Mac and Rebecca walked in to Kellys office. Kelly imediatley stood up.

_Kelly:Good morning Madame President_

_Mac:Kelly, Rebecca has something she would like to say_

Mac left Kelly's office

_Rebecca:Kelly I am really sorry I was sick on you last night_

_Kelly:That's OK Rebecca, but you know your Mom really cares about you and the way you _

_have been acting is really upsetting her_

_Rebecca:I just want to have fun, and she never lets me. My friends all do it_

_Kelly:She is your mother she is not suppose to let you drink or smoke_

_Rebecca:You drink and smoke_

_Kelly: I wish I never smoked it is not something which you want to start, and I am old enough _

_to drink you are not_

_Rebecca:Kelly I am sorry about what happened_

Rebecca left Kelly's office.

Mac heard a knock at her door.

_Mac: Come in_

Mac stood up when she seen Rod at the door. She ran over and Kissed him, it had only been 24 hours since he left, but it felt like eternity.

_Rod: Nice to see you too_

_Mac: I have missed you, I wish that you never had to go away for work_

_Rod: That could have been easily solved, if only you had given me a job in the west wing._

_Mac: Not this again Rod. I called you because, Rebecca has been up to all sorts, Amy is not _

_behaving herself and Horace is up to something. I don't know what yet._

_Rod: OK why don't we go and talk to the kids together all 5 of us and then we can talk about me working here_

_Mac:Can't we just go back to you working from the first persons office_

_Rod:I can't do that Mac, the Job is very Limiting, I just feel I have more to offer to your_

_presidency_

_Mac:OK I will think about it, but I am not promising anything yet_

Amy could not believe how well her plan worked, she got to spend the whole of last night just her and her Mom. She had now thought up what she was going to do next. She got the idea from a book which she had read. She found some marker pens, and she went into her parents bedroom, she knew it was wrong, but she loved her parents attention so she drew all over the walls of the bedroom, she was very good at drawing and had drawn stars, suns, housed, love hearts and many other things.

Rebecca was walking through the west wing back to the residence, she was passing her parents office just as her mother an father were coming out hand in hand.

_Rebecca:Dad you are home_

_Rod:Yes, I am home, and I am extremely disappointed in your behaviour, now go upstairs _

_and tell your brother and sister to meet us in the family room we are going to have a _

_family meeting_

_Rebecca:OK dad_

_Mac:I am so glad you are back_

Kelly came down the hall

_Kelly:Madame President, I think you should see this_

_Mac:What is it?_

_Kelly:The evening post, they have put a story out about your kids at the party last night, it _

_seems someone has sold pictures to the press which show both Horace and Rebecca_

_drinking_

_Rod:What... How bad is it_

_Kelly:I think we can maybe make a comment about how they are teenagers and that there _

_were many other Kids drinking, but then state that you do not condone illegal _

_behaviour and that Horace and Rebecca are aware of the seriousness of their actions._

_Rod: Do you think that will be enough. I mean do you remember what happened when Tony_

_Blairs son got caught drinking_

_Mac:Probably not, but it is the best we can do, Kelly can you write a statement of that effect_

_to the press, Rod we really need to go and talk to the kids_

_Kelly:Yes Ma'am_

Rod and Mac headed upstairs

Rebecca, Horace and Amy were all sitting in the family room, none of them spoke they all knew how much trouble they were in. Mac and Rod came in and sat on the other sofa.

_Rod:Your mother and I have been discussing what punishments we think are appropriate _

_for the 3 of you. Amy we have decided that you are grounded for the rest of the _

_weekend._

_Amy:but that is not fair_

_Mac:Amy don't argue with us it will only get you in more trouble, besides you are nearly 7_

_that is old enough to start getting grounded. Have you done any more of the work you_

_missed._

_Amy:No_

_Mac:We had a deal if I let you watch a film that you would. Go and wash all that pen off_

_your hands and start doing as you are told._

Amy went off she had never been grounded before, what will her parents do now she had drawn on the walls she suddenly thought that her plan was not going to work so well this time.

_Rod:OK you two. I know about the drinking last night and now it seems the whole country_

_does_

He handed the newspaper over to his children

_Rod: Now your mother seems to think that having your private life envaded by the world is_

_punishment enough, but I disagree so Horace you are grounded for 2 weeks and_

_Rebecca you are grounded for a month._

_Rebecca:That's not fair why am I grounded for longer_

_Rod:I don't know maybe the fact you have been sneaking around, going to clubs,drinking, _

_smoking, and driving with someone under the influence of alchol. And then there is what happened last night to consider._

_Mac:What I want to know is how did you get into the club?_

_Rebecca:I have a fake ID_

_Mac:Well I want that to be handed over to us_

_Rod:And the cigarettes did you use it to buy them?_

_Rebecca:No I took them from Kelly's office_

_Mac:Kelly dose not smoke_

_Rod: Yes she does _

_Rebecca:See it is not so bad. Kelly smokes and you both drink_

_Rod:THAT IS NOT THE POINT YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO DO BOTH, AS WELL AS IT_

_BEING ILLEGAL_

Mac put her hand on her husbands shoulder and whispered in his ear for him to calm down

_Mac:Rebecca your father and I care about you and we just want to protect you, but that is_

_difficult when you put your own life in danger_

_Rebecca:I am really sorry we should behave better, i mean we are role models for Amy_

_Mac:Yes baby you are. Honey I want to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with_

_me, Horace I want you to answer too. Have either of you used any illegal drug?_

_Horace:Of course not_

_Rebecca:No (_she lied)

_Rod:OK, but if I find out that either of you are lying to us then you will be grounded for a lot _

_longer than a month. Now both of you can spend the rest of the day in your rooms_

Rebecca and Horace both went to their rooms without a word of complaint.

_Rod:Do you have to go back downstairs to work_

_Mac:No i think we should spend some time in our room too_

Rod and Mac walked towards their bedroom, but they were in for a surprise when the got there.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own commander in chief**

**In this chapter I never knew Amy's middle name so I made it Louise, I also made Rebecca suffer from asthma.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Mac and Rod walked down the hall towards their bedroom. Rod opened the door but walked in backwards holding Mac's hand. He leans over for a kiss and Mac closes her eyes. They shut the door, still not having noticed what was on the walls. Rod started to undo the buttons on Macs's shirt

They moved towards the bed and Mac opened her eyes.

_Mac:What is that on the wall_

Rod turned around and could see what Amy had drawn on the wall

_Rod: She has really done it now. _(He got up and walked out of their room down the hall). _AMY LOUISE CALLOWAY COME HERE RIGHT NOW!_

Mac put her shirt back on and fixed her hair. She went to her husband just as their daughter came out. Amy could see how angry her father looked she felt so guilty about what she had done.

_Amy:I'm sorry I didn't mean it_

_Rod:WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT. YOU HAD A CHOICE YOU _

_DIDN'T HAVE TO DO IT._

_Mac:Calm down Rod. Amy I am very disappointed in you. I want you to go to our room and clean everything off of the wall_

_Rod:And you are now grounded_

_Amy:I am already grounded remember, you are so stupid_

_Mac:Young lady don't be cheeky _(she said raising her eyebrow)

_Rod:Well how does staying in your bedroom for the rest of the weekend sound..._

Amy cut her father off

_Amy:Good then I don't have to clean anything off the stupid wall_

_Rod:Don't interrupt me, you can start by cleaning off the pen, and then go to your room and you are banned from watching T.V for the rest of the week._

Mac went to the kitchen to get water and a sponge for Amy to clean with. She took it to her bed room, Rod had got a call and had went out the room. When Mac went into her room, Amy was crying on her bed.

_Amy:Mommy I'm really sorry_

Mac sat on her bed next to her daughter and stroke her hair.

_Mac: Baby, the way you are behaving right now is not how I want you to act. Your father and I expect better from you. Why did you do this?_

Amy shrugged her shoulders

Mac;W_ell if you don't have an explanation then I can't help you. You know your father is very angry as am I_

Mac could see that her baby was hurting, she knew that something was wrong, but what is was she could not work out. She lay on the bed next to her baby and cuddled her.

They lay there for a while and mother and daughter fell asleep on the bed.

Jim Gardner came up to the residence he found Rod.

_Jim:Is the president around, there is a situation we need her in the sit room_

_Rod:She is with Amy, let me get her._

Rod walked into his bedroom, and saw his wife asleep with his baby girl, he cant imagine how he could ever be mad at her, she looks like an angel when she is asleep.

Rod shook Mac's arm

_Rod:Hi you are needed downstairs_

He looked at Amy,

_Rod:I thought she was suppose to be cleaning up_

_Mac:She was really upset_

_Rod:I think she is doing it for attention, if she gets in trouble we need to give her attention_

_Mac:I don't think she could be that devious_

_Rod:You go downstairs I will wake her up and get this cleaned up._

Mac kissed her husband and her baby girls head and left.

Rod shook his daughters arm

_Rod:baby wake up_

Amy woke up she wanted to see her Mommy next to her, but instead it was her father, she knew he was a lot stricter than her mother

_Rod:I want you to start cleaning up._

Amy walked over to the basin and started to wash the pen off. Her plan did not work as well this time it only got her in more trouble and now she had to miss her favourite TV shows this week. Rod left Amy alone to clean up.

Mac went downstairs to the west wing, Jim told her that the press were calling her and Rod bad parents, because of the photos of Horace and Rebecca, and now Charlie never kept his word after his interview with Mac and had printed the photos of Rebecca at the club last week as well.

Mac called Rod downstairs and explained what was going on, Kelly came in and explained that the Press were hungry for a statement.

_Mac: Our comment is no comment until we can talk to the kids_

Rod went upstairs and got Rebecca and Horace down, they explained to them what was going on.

_Mac:Do you want to make a statement or do we say no comment_

_Horace:If we say no comment it will look like we have something to hide_

_Rebecca:Does it matter what we say, if we don't say anything then they will just make _

_something up. So I think we should tell the truth._

_Mac:Are you sure Rebecca, I am surprised at you, I thought you wanted privacy_

_Rebecca:I do, but we may as well tell the truth than have them make something up._

_Rod:OK, we should get Kelly in she can help us to prepare a statement_

Rod went to fetch Kelly while Mac talked with her oldest children about what they wanted to say.

Kelly came back in and after about an hour they had come up with a statement, Horace and Rebecca had also decided that they wanted to deliver it, as it was them who brought this upon their parents. Mac was unsure of wither she should let her children do that, but they were nearly adults and they would not take no for an answer.

Just at that there was a knock on the door of the oval, Mac called for them to come in, she was surprised to see her mother there.

_Mac:Mom you are back early_

Mac walked over to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek

_Kate:I seen the news, I thought I should come back and help._

_Mac:Thanks, I think we could use your help with Amy._

Mac and Rod explained what Amy had done that weekend.

They all went upstairs for dinner before the press conference. Mac tried to talk her children out of it, she wanted to protect them, but they said it would look better if it came from them, then the people of America would see how sorry they were. Rod thought his Kids were right and that they brought this on themselves.

Dinner was finished and Amy went into the family room to watch T.V.

_Mac: young lady do you remember what we said earlier_

_Amy: I forgot_

_Mac: Nice try, go to your room you can do some more homework_

Amy sulked off in a bad mood

Kate followed her to her room

_Kate:I don't know what has got into you this week, but I do not like the way you_

_ have been behaving_

_Amy:I am sorry_

_Kate:If you were really sorry you wouldn't be trying to get out of your punishment_

Amy looked down she knew she had disappointed a lot of people who care about her a lot. She burst out crying and told her Grandma exactly why she did it. She told her she just wanted to spend some time with her parents. Kate could see Amy was hurting.

_Kate:Baby if you want to spend time with your Mommy and Daddy all you have to do is ask them, and I live here now too, so you have me too to spend time with._

_Amy:I am sorry_

Kate hugged her granddaughter as she sobbed. Kate gently stoked Amy's hair to comfort her.

Mac, Rod, Rebecca and Horace went downstairs, Kelly was about to start the press conference.

_Kelly: Ladies and gentlemen, i would like to start today's press conference by asking for any questions._

There were many voices coming at once.

_Kelly:Gilda..._

_Gilda:Is there a statement from the white house yet about the behaviour of the presidents _

_children._

_Kelly:Yes, but I would like to leave that until the end of the conference, i don't want any more questions on that tonight._

The press conference continued until the door opened slightly, Kelly knew this meant that the president was ready.

_Kelly:Ladies and Gentlemen no more questions please_.

At that the door opened full and the president, Rod, Rebecca and Horace entered.

_Kelly:Ladies and Gentlemen the President of the United States_.

Everyone in the room stood up. Mac walked to the podium.

_Mac:Please be seated. I just want to say that my children are well loved and cared for, by myself and husband. They may do things which get them into trouble, which no one blinks an eye at if it were any other child. Horace and Rebecca have come here tonight to bravely apologise for their behaviour, so Ladies and Gentlemen I give you my 2 oldest children Horace and Rebecca Calloway_

Horace and Rebecca walked to the podium, Mac stood behind them and put her hands on their shoulder, she could tell they were nervous, Rebecca especially.

_Horace:Rebecca and I would like to say that we are very sorry for everything that happened last night. We are sorry for the embarrassment we have caused our Parents, we can not justify what we did, it was wrong and illega_l.

Horace paused for a second and a reporter shouted,

_Reporter:Have your parents punished you in anyway?_

Mac was about to say that that was a family matter and nothing to do with the public, but Horace got there first.

_Horace:Yes we are both grounded_

_Rebecca:I would just like to say that my behaviour last week was wrong, and i do know the seriousness of my actions and I am ready to face the consequences of my actions._

_Reporter:How did you get into a over 21 club?_

Rebecca was very pale and Mac knew that this was harder for Rebecca than Horace

_Reporter:Who was the boy is he your boyfriend?_

Mac could hear Rebecca breathing funny and knew that an asthma attack was starting. She looked over at Rod who could hear this too he took her and Horace out into Kelly's office which was closer

_Mac:OK I think that is enough. I would just like to add that I am very proud of my _

_Children, that was very difficult for them to do and they were not the only children who would have had a hangover this morning, but it is only them who get punished for it. Thank you_

Mac and Kelly left the room and entered Kelly's office. Rebecca had taken her inhaler and was now

breathing a lot better. Mac went up to her and gave her a big hug and kiss.

_Mac:I am very proud of you, I know how difficult that was for you._

Mac, Rod, Horace and Rebecca all went back upstairs to the residence. When they got there Kate was in the family room she had watched the press conference on TV and was very proud of how her Grandchildren had handled the situation, she stood up and hugged Horace and Rebecca.

_Mac:Where is Amy_

_Kate:She is upstairs, she told me what was going on_

_Mac:What?_

_KateShe wants to tell you both herself_

Kate ordered a pizza and the oldest 2 children put a film on

Mac and Rod went upstairs to their youngest child's room, they knocked the door and entered. Mac sat on her bed, she could see that Amy had been crying.

_Mac: Baby do you want to tell us something?_

_Amy:I am really sorry about what I did. I only did it because I wanted you and Daddy to notice me_

_Rod:We do notice you sweetie_

_Amy:It is not the same since we moved here, I just wanted you play with me again and read to me._

Amy started to cry again, Mac held her close to her chest.

_Mac:If you ever want to spend time with me or Daddy then all_ _you have to do is ask, we love you, Rebecca and Horace more than anything._

Mac knew she really had to go downstairs to work, but could not leave her daughter yet.

_Mac:Why don't you pick a book and I can read it to you._

Amy's face lit up and she picked the longest book she could find, Rod and Mac took it in turns to read to Amy until she fell asleep. Mac tucked her up in bed and kissed her on the head, Rod went back to the family room while Mac went downstairs to work. Mac asked Vince to clear her schedule for the next day so she and Rod could spend the entire day with there family.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own commander in chief. I have only seen up to episode 9 as I live in Scotland.**

Mac woke up on Sunday morning early she went to the Kitchen and made her special pancakes. Amy came in soon after followed by her Grandmother, Brother, Sister and Father. They ate their Pancakes and talked happily. Kelly then came up to the Residence to give the first family the Sunday Papers, and as Mac expected she, Rod and the Twins were on the front page, but this time the press where in favour of them. They were saying that the twins were very brave to publicly apologise and that Mac and Rod had obviously punished them.

_Mac:Kelly why are you here, Sunday is your day off_

_Kelly:I have workman in the house, so I thought I would just come to work_

_Mac:How long are they in for_

_KellyToday and Tomorrow, there is a burst pipe, I am staying at a hotel tonight_

_Amy:You can stay here, Please we can watch Narnia, that's my favourite film_

_Rod:Amy you are still grounded remember_

_Mac:Kelly you are more than welcome to stay here today and tonight, sit down and have some pancakes._

_Kelly:Thank you Ma'am_

After Breakfast everyone went into the gardens and played baseball, they all had a great day and a barbecue for dinner.

On Monday morning, the family had breakfast toghether.

_Mac:Horace did you finish your essay_

_Horace:Yes, I tried my best with it_

_Mac:That's all we ask, Amy I want you to be on your best behaviour today._

_Amy:Yes Mommy, I will be_

_Rod:And I want you to apologise to Miss Smith_

_Amy:OK_

_Rebecca:Do I have to go to school, everyone is going to know about what I have done._

_Rod:Yes you have to go_

_Mac:The longer you leave it the worse it will be,_

Mac kissed her kids as they left.

_Mac:Rod I have been thinking?_

_Rod:That must have hurt _(he said laughing)

Mac looked at Rod and laughed

_Mac:I don't want you to work so far away, I think you should come and work in the West_

_Wing with me._

_Rod:Really, what is my title?_

_Mac:I don't know yet, but I need you with me. This weekend has shown me that I can't do _

_this by myself if we are both working in the west wing we can spend more time with_

_the kids and together._

_Rod:I love you Mackenzie Allen_

Mac:I love you too,

R_od:why don't we get rid of the kids tonight, Your Mom can take them out_

_Mac:It is the PTA meeting tonight remember_

_Rod:Well we can still have a date when they go to bed_

_Mac:I would like that, but I have to go to work just now, I will think of a role for you_

Rod went into the first gentlemen's office to write his letter of resignation from being the

commissioner of baseball.

Horace and Becca got to school, Horace had to go to his English Teacher before the first bell to give his essay, the teacher said it would be marked before his last period which was English.

Mac was having a bad day, Nathan Templeton was in her office. He was saying that she should have better control of her children. He then told her that he was going to ruin her as he knew somehthing about her aide, Vince.

M_ac:Well Nathan I don't know if that is such a good idea, as I have something on you too_

_Nathan:Yeah Right_

Mac put on the video of Nathan making racist remarks,

_Nathan:TURN IT OFF, I wont say anything about Vince if you keep this quiet_

_Mac:Good we have an agreement_

_Nathan:What you have on me is much bigger than a staffing scandal for you. Why keep it too_

_yourself_

_Mac:I don't know, maybe I just think the country does not need another scandal. And Nathan_

_How I bring up my children is of no concern to you. You never done such a good job_

_yourself, what was it your son got arrested for again. O yes drug dealing. _

_Close the door on your way out._

Amy was out playing at Recess, when another girls came up to her. The other girl was about the same height as Amy, but she was built a lot bigger, Amy never liked this girl and got scared as she knew she was going to pick on her.

_GirlYour Mom is horrible and so is your Dad_

_AmyNo they are not_

_Girl:Your sister is a slut_

Amy was getting scared now as the girl was getting really close, and there were lots of other children in the playground now. She just kept going on shouting other remarks about Amy and her family.

Secret service noticed Amy and the other girl, at first her agent thought she was just playing, but her agent walked over, just as Amy done something she had never done before, she hit the girl, so hard she fell to the ground.

She knew she was in trouble now, Agent Matthews took Amy away, just as a teacher was coming over.

_Teacher:What happened?_

_Girl:Amy hit me_

_Teacher:Is this true?_

Amy was close to tears she could barley answer

_Amy:Yes, but she was calling me names_

Amy was taken to the principles(Mr Quigley's) office agent Matthews came with her.

_Mr Quigley: Amy is this true that you hit Sarah_

_Amy: Yes sir, but she was being mean to me_

_Mr Quigley: That is no excuse, hitting another pupil is usually punished by suspension and I heard What happened on Friday. I am going to call your parents._

The whitehouse operator received a call from the principle of Brookhurst elementry,she put it through to the residence where Rod got it.

_Mr Quigley: Hi this is The priniciple of Brookhurst Elementry, could I speak to a parent of Amy_

_Calloway_

_Rod:This is her father_

_Mr Quigley: Sir today your daughter hit another pupil, the girl she hit has been taken to hospital_

_with a broken arm_

_Rod Are you sure Amy did this?_

_Mr Quigley: Yes sir she was seen by a teacher and she admitted it. Sir we will need either you_

_or the president to come and pick her up. _

_Rod: Yes of course I will be there soon._

Rod went downstairs to the Westwing, Mac was in a meeting, with Jim and Kelly. Rod knocked on the door to Mac's office.

_Mac:Come in_

Rod opened the door and walked in.

_Rod:There is a problem with Amy at school, one of us has to go and pick her up._

_Mac:If she is sick secret service can bring her home_

_Rod:No she isnt sick she hit a girl, the girl has a broken arm (Rod whispered to Mac)_

_Mac:SHE DID WHAT, Jim, can you put everything back for 2 hours_

_Jim:Yes Ma'am_

_Rod:Mac you dont have to go I can go, I will bring her straight here_

_Mac:No we will both go_

Mac and Rod left the white house to the school, just as they arrived the bell rang and all the kids were excited that the President was at their school. Mac said Hi to them all and she Rod and 2 secret service agents made their way to the Principles office.

They entered the priniples office Mr Quigley stood up immediatly he never thought the president would have come, he was sure it would just have been Mr Calloway.

_Mr Quigley: Madame President, Mr Calloway_

_Mac:Where is Amy?_

_Mr Quigley: She is with a teacher. Amy was caught hitting another child, who fell to the ground_

_and broke her arm. Miss Smith also informed me of Amy's behaviour on Friday._

_Mac:We sorted that, but this is not like her she is not a violent person_

_Mr Quigley: I am afraid that we have to suspend her, it should be for 10 days, but I am willing_

_to make it 5 if Amy writes a letter of apology to the school and the girl she hit._

_Rod: Do you really think taking her out of school is the best thing_

_Mac:It is the rules of the District of Columbia, any child who hits another has to be suspended_

Just at that Amy came in with a teacher and Agent Matthews, she never expected to see her mother and father there, she thought it would have been her Dad or Grandma who came.

_Mr Quigley: We have told your parnets about your punishment, have you got your things_

_Amy:Yes sir_

_Mac:Just becuase she is off I don't want her falling behind, will Miss Smith give her work_

_Mr Quigley: Yes Ma'amm there is a note of what work she can do, Amy do you have it._

Amy nodded, she just looked at her shoes, she could not pluck up the courage to look at her parents

_Mac:Amy look at me, we are going to have a long serious talk when whe get home_

Amy nodded again but still never looked at her parents.

_Mr Quigley: Thank you for coming, (he shook both Mac and Rods hand) Amy i want you to come _

_to my office first thing on the mornign next Monday._

_Amy: Yes Sir_

Mac, Amy and Rod got into the black limo. Rod was really angry he could not beleive his daughter would hit another child.

_Rod:AMY DO YOU RELIESE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN_

_Mac:OK Rod calm down_

_Rod:You want me to calm down our daughter just hit another child and broke her arm_

_Mac:Lets just wait until we get home_

The 3 of them went back into the whitehouse and into Mac's office, she looked at her watch she had an hour before her next meeting.

_Mac:OK Amy I want to know what you were thinking today_

_Rod:SHE OBVIOUSLY WASNT THINKING I CANT BELEIVE MY DAUGHTER HIT_

_ANOTHER CHILD_

He looked at Amy

_Rod:I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SITE_

Amy ran out of the oval office and ran into Kelly. She was crying and frightened she had never been shouted at like that before

K_elly:Whats wrong Amy, lets go find your Mom or Dad_

_Amy:No,my daddy told me he dosent want to see me. He is angry, he hates me_

_Kelly:I'm sure that is not true_

_Amy:I got suspended from school because I hit another girl,_

_Kelly:Well that wasnt very nice_

_Amy:She just made me so angry, she called me names and mommy, daddy and Rebecca too_

_Kelly:You can't hit people who make you angry, you should have _g_ot a teacher_

_Amy:I know I wish I did_

Amy was crying, Kelly crouched down to her height and Amy cuddled her.

Kelly:Lets go get your Mommy

Mac walked in just as Kelly spoke

_Mac:Amy sweetie, why don't you come with me_

_Amy:Where is Daddy? He dosent want to see me_

_Mac:He does he was just angry, I know it must have been scary when he shouted at you_

_Amy:I didnt mean it, she just kept calling us names,you and daddy and me and becca._

_Mac:That dosent mean you have to hit her_

_Amy:I wish I never she just made me mad_

_Mac:Why don't we go upstairs and talk to Daddy, he won't shout I promise_

Mac and Amy walked up to the residence with their hands held together. They found Rod sitting at the kitchen table.

_Rod:Baby I am really sorry I shouted at you, you know I really love you honey, come over_

_and give me a hug_

Amy walked over to her father and gave him a cuddle. Mac sat down at the tabel next to Rod and Amy sat at the other side.

_Mac:You do know that Daddy and I are very angry, we realise that this girl was calling you_

_names but the way you reacted was unexceptable_

_Rod:Now you have a suspension from school_

_amy:I cant beleive I get a week away from school_

_Mac:Amy this is not a holiday, it is a punishment, you have work to do and we expect you to _

_do it all, during school hours you will be doing schoolwork_

_Amy:but I don't want to, I want to watch TV_

_Rod:Do as we tell you_

_Amy:No_

_Mac:Young Lady I think you are in enough trouble as it is without answering us back, now I_

_have to go back downstairs your grandma will be home soon and I think she is going to_

_be very disappointed in you also_

Horace went to his English class, at the end his teacher asked him to stay behind, Horace thought she was going to congratulate him on the essay, but instead she told him she knew he cheated and that he would be getting an F. She also said she was going to tell his parents at the PTA meeting that night. Horace knew he should tell his parents before then, he decided to do it when he got home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the Reviews I don't own commander in chief or the characters.**

Kate had came home she had went to me Bill for Lunch. When she got back she was surprised to see Rod, she thought he would have been working. Rod explained that he was going to work with Mac in the Westwing. Just at that Amy came in.

_Amy:Daddy I am bored_

_Kate:You are home early_

_Rod:No Kate she got suspended for hitting a girl at school_

_Kate:Amy that is not like you, I am very disappointed_

_Rod:Why don't you come to my office I have a bit of work to do_

Kate went to make dinner for her family, she was going to be in with the Kids herself tonight as Rod and Mac were going to a parent teacher meeting.

Rod took Amy to his office, Rod took out some paper and sat it on his desk

R_od:Why don't you write a letter apologising to your school and the girl you hit_

Amy sat down at his desk and started to write without saying a word. Rod had a few phone calls to make.

Horace came home from school and went to his mothers office, she was very busy, and he decided not to tell her, he thought that he may be lucky and his teacher may not mention it.

The family had dinner together, it was a very quiet affair, after dinner Mac and Rod were leaving to go to the high school, they had arranged with the school to have their meetings before the other parents got there.

Mac and Rod were not surprised that Rebecca was getting straight A's in every subject, but were surprised that Horace had not got higher than a C- in any subject, but the biggest surprise was when they got to his English Teacher.

_Teacher:Ma'am, Mr Calloway Horace has not been doing well in English for a long time now_

_we sent various essays to be signed by yourself, so you know of the problem. _

_Mac:I have only seen 1 of these essays, the one on the jungle which Horace re wrote_

_Teacher:Yes that is the other thing we have to talk about, he handed it in this morning and he _

_cheated on it, he bought it on-line_

_Mac:How can he have bought it on-line, he dose not have a credit card_

_Teacher:Ma'am I am not sure, but it was definitely bought from he has_

_received and F for this essay_

_Rod:You said there was other essays we signed, we have never seen them_

The teacher pulled some essays out of a file, and showed them to Mac and Rod, each essay had been given a D or worse and had been signed by Mac.

_Mac:I never signed those_

_Rod:He must have used the autopen_

Mac and Rod thanked the teachers and left to go home. They walked to the limo and started to talk.

_Mac:So what are we going to do about Horace_

_Rod:I don't know, I guess we could get him a tutor_

_Mac:I can't believe he never told us_

They got to the residence, Mac could only stay for a while before going back to work.

They went into the family room and Horace was playing video games.

_Mac:I think with the grades you have been getting you should be spending some time _

_studying_

_Rod:When were you going to tell us you were falling behind_

_Horace:I told Mom I hadn't been doing well for the past few months_

_Rod:When were you going to tell us you got an F in English_

Horace just shrugged his shoulders

_Mac:Horace your teacher said you cheated on your essay_

_Horace:Well you and Dad are always on about good grades_

_Mac:I would rather you fail than cheat_

_Horace:Becca is the brain not me_

_Rod:NO SHE IS JUST BUSY WHILE YOU ARE LAZY_

_Mac:Your father and I have decided that we are going to get a tutor for English, maths and science, your father and I will help you with history and American history and your grandmother is going to help you with French. We have also asked your teachers to send us weekly progress reports, we expect to start seeing an improvement_

_Rod:Horace how did you pay for the essay on-line_

_Horace:I took Mom's credit card_

_Mac:YOU DID WHAT, _

Horace:I will pay you back

Mac:It's not about the money, Horace you can not take my credit card and buy things

with it, especially not essays

Horace left to go to his room while Rod and Mac went to congratulate Becca on her excellent grades. Mac then went to say goodnight to Amy before going back downstairs to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own commander in chief**

The next morning Mac woke early she went rowing early and then had breakfast with her family.

Rod was going to New York to hand in his letter of resignation, he was leaving after breakfast.

_Mac:Good morning_

_Rebecca:Hi Mom_

_Mac:Amy what are you eating?_

_Amy:Ice cream_

Mac took the ice cream away and put some fruit down in it's place.

_Rebecca:Mom can I go to a friends house we have a science project due_

_Mac:I don't think so Rebecca you are grounded remember and your teacher said last_

_night that you had already done your science project_

_Rebecca:I was going to help a friend with theirs_

_Mac:Horace is your science project not due soon_

_Horace:Yes next week_

_Mac:There you go, you can help your brother_

Jim Gardner entered.

_Jim:We need you in the sit room Ma'am_

_Mac:OK I will be down in a second_

_Mac:Amy I want you to be good for Grandma, remember I will only be downstairs_

Mac kissed her kids and left. Rebecca and Horace left for school.

_Amy:grandma can we go bowling_

_Kate:No, you are suspended from school remember, you are going to stay here and do _

_some work._

Mac went downstairs, there was a lot on that day with there also she had decided to run for re-election and she was planning a trip to the West coast.

Horace and Rebecca came home from school, Mac had asked Vince to find a tutor for her son and he was coming that day.

Mac got a call from Amy's school, they were calling to say that the child who Amy hit had confessed to bullying Amy and other children as well. They were going to allow Amy back tomorrow and the other child had been expelled.

Mac Thanked the principle and went upstairs to the residence.

She walked into the family room where Amy was working and Kate was reading a book.

_Mac:Amy darling why didn't you tell us that you were getting bullied at school_

Mac sat on the sofa next to her daughter and stroked her hair. Amy's eyes filled with tears.

_Amy:I was scared if I told, it would get worse_

_Mac:Your school phone, other people in your class said she has been picking on you for a _

_while_

_Amy:Since kindergarten, I tried to stay out of her way_

_Mac:baby that has been 2 years, you should have told us_

_Amy:I wanted to,but I was scared, she said if I told she would hurt me more_

_Mac:Did she hit you?_

_Amy:She used to before you became President, but after there was secret service around_

_she never_

Mac was upset that her little girl had went through all of that, and she felt like a bad parent because she never even noticed.

_Mac:She is not going back to your school again, and you can go back tomorrow_

_Amy:Good. Mommy do you have to go back to work._

_Mac:Yes,but I think maybe you and grandma can go to the bowling alley_

_Amy:No can I sit with you in your office_

_Mac:OK baby, so long as your quiet when I am on the phone_

_Amy:Can I read a book_

_Mac:Yes_

Mac and Amy walked downstairs, Amy was happy that her mother finally knew, and she could go back to school tomorrow.

Rod came home from New York to find Rebecca helping Horace with his Science project, Kate was making dinner and mac and his youngest daughter were in her office.

_Rod:Hi _

_Amy:Daddy you are home_

_Rod:Yeah baby, dinner is ready are you both coming to join us_

Amy walked over to her mother and whispered in her ear.

_Amy:Don't tell Daddy about the girl, or grandma I don't want anyone to know._

Mac looked at her daughter and gave her a hug, she whispered back

_Mac:Baby, I have to tell Daddy, it will be OK though you don't have to worry_

_Rod:What's going on, has Amy been behaving herself_

_Mac:Amy, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for dinner_

Amy left the oval office and went upstairs to the house, she did not want her dad to know what had happened, but she knew her mother was going to tell him.

_Rod:Mac what's going on_

_Mac:Amy does not want me to tell you?_

_Rod:What has she done now_

_Mac:She hasn't done anything wrong, in fact yesterday was not her fault, Amy has been _

_getting bullied since the first grade by the girl she hit. Yesterday she just retaliated_

_which I am surprised she never done before. Rod she was scared of her._

_Rod:Was it name calling or was there physical violence_

_Mac:Both, but Amy said the hitting stopped when secret service started to be around more,but yesterday the secret service agent was hidden, she could see them, but the girls could not see her, she got scared and fought back._

_Rod:I can't believe it, why did she not tell us_

_Mac:I guess she was embarrassed, but she does not want anyone to know, so lets keep it_

_quiet, don't let on you know, she will tell you when she is ready. She is going back_

_to school tomorrow._

_Rod:Lets go to dinner_

Amy went into the bathroom and locked the door, she didn't want to see anyone so she sat quietly

Kate saw her granddaughter go in, and 5 minuites late she knocked on the door

_Kate:Amy are you OK_

_Amy:Go away_

_Kate:Sweetheart let me in_

_Amy:No, I want to be on my own_

Mac and Rod were coming along the hall

_Mac:Mom what is wrong_

_Kate:Amy is in the bathroom, she won't let anyone in_

_Rod:Kate why don't we go to dinner and leave Mac with her_

_Mac:Baby, open the door, it's Mommy, it's only me baby_

Amy opened the bathroom door and cuddled her Mommy

_Mac:It's OK lets go to dinner, I never told Daddy, you can tell him when you are ready_

_Amy:Thank you Mommy_

Mac and Amy walked to dinner, the family had a nice dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own commander in chief, I decided to finish the story, but I feel I have left some things unfinished and I think I will do another couple of chapters.**

Amy went back to school and was much happier since the girl who had been bullying her had left school.

Rebecca was going to the toilet she had to meet her friend there, as she was giving her something to use, No one except her friend Shannon knew about her drug taking and the toilet was the only place she could get away from secret service. She was suppose to go to hers the day before, but her mother did not believe that she was going to help a friend with a Science project.

Rebecca went into the toilet and saw Shannon there they went into 2 cubical's next to each other and handed money and the pot through the gap at the bottom. Rebecca hid it in her bag and left.

The rest of the school day went by as usual and the Kids went home.

Rebecca was going to smoke her pot when she got back, she would lock her room door and had plenty of air freshner.

Earlier that day, Mac had been told that a new security procedure at the Whitehouse would be sniffer dogs which can detect drugs and bombs. Mac was not sure this would be a good idea, but it was to protect her family, when Amy came home from School she had great fun playing with the dogs. Rebecca and Horace came home and Mac wanted to show them the new dog, she brought them to where Amy was and 2 of the dogs ran to Rebecca and pulled her bag off her arm.

_Mac:What's wrong with them_

_Rebecca:My bag it's ruined_

_Jim:Have you got food in there _Rebecca

Rebecca suddenly remembered what was in the bag, she was going to be in big trouble this time

Just at that the dogs found what they were looking for a bag with pot in it. The walked over to Jim and placed it in his hand.

_Jim:Ma'am I think they found what they were looking for_

Jim handed the bag to the president.

_Mac:Rebecca what is this?_

_Rebecca:It's a herbal tea_

Jim left and took the dogs away, Amy and Horace followed him

_Mac:I know what it is Rebecca, I want you to go to my office right now_

Rebecca left and went to her mothers office, she was terrified she had never been scared of her parents before, but her father was going to go mental, not to mention her mother.

As Rebecca was walking to the oval Jim was there.

_Rebecca:My Mom says I have to wait in her office for her_

_Jim:OK on you go in_

Mac was so angry it was not that long ago that she asked her son and daughter if they had taken drugs and Rebecca had told her straight to her face that she had not. Mac found Rod eventually in the blue room.

_Mac:Rod we have a problem_

_Rod:What's wrong_

_Mac:Rebecca was caught with drugs, the new dogs found it on her_

_Rod:SHE DID WHAT, SHE HAS REALLY DONE IT NOW_

_Mac:Rod, calm down_

_Rod:What should we do_

_Mac:We need to talk to her and find out just how far she has gone, but if we_

_yell she won't tell us anything_

Nora came into the room

_Nora;Sir you have a speech in the Rose garden in 5 minuites_

_Rod:Sorry Nora it will have to wait_

_Nora:It can't wait the guests have been here all day waiting_

_Mac:You go and come back to my office when you have finished, I will deal with_

_her just now_

Mac went to her office to find Rebecca sitting on one of the couches

_Mac:Young Lady what happened today was totally unacceptable, I want to know_

_exactly what you were doing with pot_

_Rebecca:I thought that would have been obvious_

_Mac:That is enough, your father will be here soon now we can leave this all_

_until then or we can start here and you can answer my questions_

_Rebecca:I was going to smoke it_

_Mac:Was that the first time_

_Rebecca:No I have done it a couple of times before_

_Mac:Have you taken any other drugs_

_Rebecca:No, I haven't I promise, Mom what are you and Dad going to do?_

_Mac:I don't know, where did you get the drugs from?_

_Rebecca:I'm not telling you_

_Mac:You are not telling me, this is not up for negotiation Rebecca, now lets try _

_again where did you get the drugs from?_

_Rebecca:A girl _

_Mac:That tells me a lot Rebecca, I WANT A NAME?_

_Rebecca:I don't know her second name she is a senior _

_Mac:What is her first name? _

_Rebecca:Shannon_

_Mac:Did you buy it from her_

_Rebecca:Yes _Mom

The door to the Oval office opened and Rod came in, he looked at his daughter

_Rod: I AM DISGUSTED IN YOUR BEHAVIOUR_

_Rebecca:I am sorry Dad_

_Rod:You are not to leave your room this week, I am going to take away your CD _

_player and laptop _

_Mac:And you can say goodbye to your cellphone too_

_Rebecca:That's not fair, what if there is an emergency,_

_Mac:You will have panic button, besides for the next 2 months you will see only,_

_this house and school_

_Rod:Now give us your cell and go to your room_

Rebecca handed her father her cell phone and went to her room

_Rod:Do you think we have done enough_

_Mac:There is one other thing we can do_

_Rod:What_

_Mac:Drug test them, there are home kits for parents now, if we do one a month _

_then we will always know_

_Rod:OK_

Rod could see how upset Mac was, he put his arm around her and gave her a cuddle. Mac turned around and kissed her husband

_Rod:Do you want to continue this in our room_

_Mac:No need there is a lock on the door_

Mac walked to the doors and locked them both, she then drew the curtains so the officers outside could not see in, although it was obvious what was going on

Mac kissed her husband again and got his tie off she was rubbing her hands up and down his chest, Rod took her suit jacket off and started to undo the buttons on her shirt. They had sex in the oval office.

_Mac:Look at the time, I never knew you could last so long_

_Rod:I am glad I could please, now we better go up for dinner_

Rod and Mac put their clothes back on

_Rod:Do you think your staff know what we were doing_

_Mac:I am hope they don't how embarrassing_

They walked upstairs to the residence and headed to the dining room

_Mac:Good evening_

_Rod:Where is Rebecca?_

_Horace:In her room_

_Rod:I will go get her_

Rod left to go and tell his daughter to come for dinner

_Mac:How was your maths test today _Horace

_Horace:Fine, I think I could have got a B_

_Mac:Great baby, how was your day Amy_

_Amy:Great everyone was really nice, and glad I was back_

Mac smiled she was glad that her baby was happy again.

Rod and Rebecca came into the room together, they sat down and ate dinner together


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac went back to her office after dinner while Rod went to Rebecca's room and confiscated her CD player and laptop. He then went to Horace's room he was going to help him with his American History homework. Kate played with Amy and then got her ready for bed.

Mac called in the head of Rebecca's security detail to her office.

_Agent Greer: Ma'am you wanted to see me_

_Mac: Yes, do you have a list of all the student body at Rebecca and Horace's school_

_Agent Greer: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: Do you know of a Shannon, all I know is that she is a senior_

_Agent Greer: Yes Ma'am, Shannon Thompson, she is friends with Rebecca_

_Mac: Did you know that Shannon gave Rebecca drugs today in school_

_Agent Greer: I have been with Rebecca all day except in Class_

_Mac: Maybe she gave her them yesterday, but she was caught with them today_

June thought about this and she remembered Rebecca met Shannon in the bathroom, they both went at the same time, and their cubicals were next to each other

_Agent Greer: I think I know how they done it _(she explained to the president about the girls going to the toilet at the same time)

_Mac: For the next 2 months Rebecca is to go only to school, the rest of the time she is to stay in the house_

_Agent Greer: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: That's everything you can leave now_

Mac went back up to the residence and she went to Horace's room where her husband was.

_Mac: How is the homework coming_

_Horace: I understand it better now, but it is still boring_

_Mac: Horace do you remember what happened today with Rebecca and the dogs_

_Horace: Yes, and before you ask I did not know she had drugs and I have never taken any illegal substance_

_Rod: If we find out that it is a lie then we will be very disappointed_

_Mac: your father and I have decided that we are going to get random drug test for you and Rebecca_

_Horace: You can't do that, it is an invasion of my privacy, I am not doing it_

_Rod: If you don't do it, we will assume you have something to hide from us_

_Mac: It is going to happen Horace, we never thought your sister would have done it, but she did, and we just want to make sure that neither of you get caught up with drugs_

_Horace: I can't believe you don't trust me, but I think I know where you are coming from so OK_

Mac kissed her only son

_Mac: Rod we need to go and talk to Becca_

Mac and Rod left their sons room and went to their daughters room, they went in and she was sitting on her bed reading a school book.

_Rebecca: what do you 2 want now, are you going to take away anything else from my room, I know why don't you just lock me up_

_Mac: Rebecca that is enough_

_Rod: That could have happened if you were caught in possession of an illegal substance by the police instead of your Mother and Mr Gardner_

_Mac: You lied to me Rebecca_

_Rebecca: I never_

_Mac: You told me you never knew the name of the girl who gave you drugs, and I know that she was called Shannon Thompson and I also know that you are friends with the girl. Now I want to know where did Shannon get the drugs from._

_Rebecca: Her sisters boyfriend was a dealer he just got out of jail_

_Mac: What is his name?_

_Rebecca: I am not telling you_

_Rod: Rebecca, tell us now_

_Rebecca: I can't tell you_

_Mac: Young Lady I think you had better start cooperating with us, I am going to ask you again, what is his name?_

_Rebecca: I don't know_

_Mac: Don't lie_

_Rebecca: I am not lieing_

_Mac: Rebecca I spent years as a prosecutor I know when someone is lieing to me_

_Rebecca: OK I will tell you, but don't go mad, his name is Peter Templeton_

_Rod: ARE YOU STUPID, I BET NATHAN KNOWS ALL ABOUT THIS_

_Rebecca: I'm sorry I did not know it was from him at first_

_Mac: At first, Rebecca how long has this been going on for?_

_Rebecca: Since before you became President, but I have only done it a few times since then, secret service are around way too much, that's why I had to find my diary._

_Mac: So secret service knew, I asked you to tell them everything that was in it_

_Rebecca: I never told them that, and I don't think Amy read that part_

_Mac: It stops now, your father and I have decided that we are going to do random drug test on you and Horace_

_Rebecca: That sucks_

_Rod: Well maybe you will think twice about using illegal drugs in the future_

_Mac: I have told your secret service detail that you are grounded and they have been instructed to not let you go anywhere except here or school, so don't even think about asking them to take you anywhere, and you are not to see Shannon again_

Mac and Rod left Rebecca's room and headed to bed, the next 2 months were going to be tough and Mac and Rod were going to LA the day after tomorrow. Mac thought that maybe Kate would find it difficult to cope with the 3 of her own.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own commander in chief.**

**Thanks for the reviews I love it when I hear from the people who have been reading my story.**

Mac and Rod spent Thursday getting ready for the Trip out west. The Kids went to school and secret service were told to keep a very close eye on Rebecca.

Nathan came for a meeting with Mac. Mac was really angry with Nathan, she wanted to know if Nathan knew about Rebecca, but she did not know how to bring it up.

Nathan entered the Oval office

_Nathan: Madam President_

_Mac: Nathan, have a seat_

Nathan sat at the desk

_Mac: So Nathan I heard that was Peter out of jail_

_Nathan: Yes_

_Mac: So how is he adjusting_

_Nathan: Fine, I heard he and Rebecca may have a mutual friend_

_Mac: really who_

_Nathan: Shannon Thompson, her sister was dating Peter_

_Mac: O really_

_Nathan: Yes, but don't worry Pete is clean now, he gave me his word that he is no longer involved in drugs_

_Mac: Nathan if I tell you something it is to be kept quiet, I am only telling you this because I don't want you to go through it again, but I have found out that Peter is dealing in drugs again_

_Nathan: I don't believe you_

_Mac: We caught Rebecca yesterday with pot, she finally admitted that they came from Shannon who got them from your son._

_Nathan: Are you sure?_

_Mac: Yes I am sorry Nate, but I want this to stay in this room, I don't want this to come public knowledge_

_Nathan: No either do I._

This must have been one of the few times where Mac an Nathan agreed on something and they both promised not to mention Rebecca. Nathan however was very angry with his son and told him he was no longer welcome at his house. Peter moved out and away from Washington.

On Friday the twins only had a half day at school as there was a power cut. Horace had been given his first week progress report to be signed by his parents, he went straight to the Oval with this and asked his mother to sign it. Mac looked at it, she seen the some of his grades had improved slightly, but were still shocking.

_Mac: This is a bit better, but you can do better_

_Horace: I have tried hard all week_

_Mac: This weekend you are going to spend your spare time studying_

_Horace: But it is the weekend_

_Mac: Horace, I don't care,you have been slacking off all year and it stops now_

Jim and Rod came into the Oval office,

_Jim: Ma'am are you ready to leave_

_Mac: Yes could you give Rod and I a few minutes_

_Jim: Yes Ma'am_

Jim left the office

_Mac: Horace has his first progress report_

Mac handed it to Rod to sign as well

_Rod: Horace, this is not nearly good enough_

_Horace: It has only been a week_

_Mac: Horace is going to spend the weekend studying and next week I want to see nothing lower than a C+ _

_Horace: You said as long as I do my best_

_Mac: You have not been doing your best though, you spend all night watching TV and playing video games, that has to stop_

_Rod: Horace you are going to college in a year and a half, and I will not have you get in based on who your mother is_

There was a knock at the door of the oval, Jim entered

_Jim: Ma'am we need to go _

_Mac: OK we are coming, Horace, I want you to remember what we said._

Mac gave her son a kiss

_Mac: Kiss your sisters for me, we will be home tomorrow_

Mac and Rod left for The West Coast. Kate was watching the Kids and she had been told that none of them were allowed to leave the residence, not even to go to the swimming, tennis courts, movie theatre, games room which is on the third floor or bowling alley.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own commander in chief or any of the characters in this story**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

_Rebecca: All right there is officialy nothing to do here_

_Horace: I know what you mean_

_Kate: There is plenty to do_

_Rebecca: Grandma are you OK,_

_Amy: Yeah you look sick_

_Kate: I have a head-ace_

_Rebecca: Why don't you go to bed_

_Kate: And let you 3 run riot here_

_Horace: Of course we won't _

_Kate: No, I am fine why don't we all stay here and watch a film, Amy you pick_

_Amy: Can we watch the Wizard of Oz_

_Kate: _OK

_Rebecca: I am going to my room_

_Horace: Me too_

Horace and Rebecca left and went to Rebecca's room

_Rebecca: How long do you think until Grandma falls asleep_

_Horace: Let's check in half an hour and then we will call all the guy's _

_Rebecca: We are going to be in so much trouble after this_

_Horace: Technically we are not doing anything wrong They said we were not allowed to leave the residence,they never said anything about having friends over_

_Rebecca: It should be fun, Stacy is coming I haven't seen her since that night we went to the club_

_Horace: I finally get to meet her_

Horace and Rebecca went to the family room and found there Grandmother and Amy asleep on the couch.

They got there cell phones out and called their friends to come round. When there friends arrived they got some beers out and went down to the Whitehouse wine cellar and brought as many bottles of wine up as they could carry. They spent the rest of the night running around the Whitehouse.

Horace met Stacy for the first time and he was immediately attracted to her, he took her to his mother's office, where he had sex for the first time on one of the couches. Horace had been prepared and had taken condoms with him, but the got disturbed by Nora and he left the wrapper on the floor.

_Nora: You can not be in here, I think you should both get dressed and go back to the residence_

_Horace: You can't tell anyone about this_

_Nora: No I won't _

Once Stacy and Horace got dressed Nora locked the door to the oval office and they headed back to the residence.

_Stacy: That was so embarrassing, do you think your parents will find out, they already hate me after the other week, when me and Becca sneaked out_

_Horace: I hope my parents don't find out I don't want another talk from my father or worse my mother_

The 2 of them headed up to Horace's room to finish what they started.

Amy woke up and found that Rebecca and Horace were having a party, Rebecca told her to go to bed and not to bother Grandma, but of course Amy was mad she never got any friends over and woke her Grandma up.Kate spent the next half hour getting rid of the kids, while Amy went around the house hiding empty wine and beer bottles so her parents would find them, she went into their room and hid some there as well. She then went into the Westwing and hid some important artefacts.

_Kate: WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING_

_Rebecca: We just wanted to have some fun_

_Horace: Yes it has been so boring the past few weeks_

_Kate: BEING GROUNDED IS NOT MEANT TO BE FUN_

_Kate: Amy go to bed please it is late_

_Amy: OK Grandma I love you_

Amy went to her room and fell asleep knowing her brother and sister were going to be in big trouble

Nora entered the family room

_Nora: Rebecca, Horace have your friends all left_

_Horace: Yes_

_Nora: the 5th Amendments is missing as well as many other Artefacts, we need to find them_

Rebecca and Horace spent the rest of the nights phoning friends to see who had taken them, but no one admitted it. Nora spent the night panicking.

Soon enough it was morning and Mac and Rod arrived home, to the family in the dining room.

_Mac: What is going on?_

_Nora: Madam President the fifth amendment is missing as are the vase that Jackie Wilson bought and the first American flag_

_Mac: They must be in the house somewhere_

_Nora: Ma'am your children had friends over, but they all said that they never took anything_

_Mac: I thought we made ourself perfectly clear when we said you were all grounded_

_Rebecca: Sorry Mom, but none of our friend's took anything_

Amy came into the room

_Amy: Mommy Daddy your are home_

_Mac: Amy there are some things missing, do you know where they are_

_Amy: yes I hid them,_

Everyone felt relieved,

_Rod: Why did you do that?_

_Amy: I was mad at Becca and Horace, they had friends over and never let me join in the fun_

_Mac: Why don't you and Grandma go and put them back and you two can go to bed._

Rebecca and Horace left for their rooms

_Mac: Is there anything else we should know Nora_

Nora thought about it and if she never told the President about Horace and the girl and it came out that she knew she would lose her job, she decided to tell the President what she knew.

_Nora: Yes Horace was in your office with a girl, I got them out and locked it up_

_Mac: Is that it_

_Nora: That is all I saw Ma'am_

_Rod: Thank you Nora why don't you go home_

_Nora: Yes sir, Madam President_

_Mac: I have some work to do let them sleep for a few hours, and let my mother get some sleep she must be tired. _

Kate and Amy came back in

_Kate: That is everything back where it belongs_

_Mac: Amy that was very naughty hiding things to get your brother and sister in trouble, I want you to go to your room and think about what you did_

Amy went off to her room in a bad mood, she only done it because Horace and Rebecca were mean she wanted friends over too

_Mac: Mom I think you should go to bed too, we won't leave you overnight with them all alone again_

_Kate: Thanks baby, they are a handful_

Mac went down to her office to see something she was not expecting.

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thanks for all your reviews**

Mac went downstairs to the oval office and unlocked the door, she went over and sat at her desk, she looked over and saw some wrappers on the floor, at first she thought it was a sweet wrapper, but when she got closer she realised what it actually was, it was an empty condom wrapper. She remembered what Nora had said about Horace being in the Oval office and immediately went upstairs to the residence.

At the same time Rod went to his bedroom and lay on the bed, he felt something under the pillow and when he lifted it up he saw an empty wine bottle. He looked at the bottle and realised that it was from the Whitehouse wine cellar. He left the room to find Mac, just as Mac came up to find him, they met in the hallway.

_Mac: I was just coming to find you_

_Rod: What you can't leave me for 10 minuites_

He leaned over and kissed his wife. Mac melted in the moment, but then she remembered the reason she was looking for her husband.

_Mac: Rod I found this in the Oval office_

She handed the empty wrapper to her husband

_Rod: Who have you been entertaining without me_

_Mac: Very funny, Do you remember what Nora said about seeing Horace in the Oval office_

_Rod: Yeah but someone could have been in with Rebecca, besides I found this in our room_

_Mac: They are unbelievable I think we need to talk to Horace, I will deal with Rebecca_

_Rod: OK I will talk to him at least he is being safe_

_Mac: I have to go back downstairs_

Mac went down to her office and decided to check the security camera in her office to see who went in and out of her office. She seen Horace enter with Stacy, she fast-forward it until Nora entered. She knew now that it did belong to Horace, she could not believe that her baby boy was no longer a virgin.

Mac went back upstairs after doing some work, she found Rod and told him about what she saw on the camera, they decided to go and talk to Horace first.

_Mac: Horace did anyone use my office last night_

_Horace: No it was locked_

_Rod: We know you were in the Oval office with Stacy last night_

_Mac: I also found this is my office_

Mac handed her son the wrapper

_Horace: I am 16 there is nothing you can do about it_

_Mac: Wrong answer Horace, while you live under our roof you do as we say._

_Rod: And we say No sex_

_Horace: That is so unfair, I am not doing anything illegal_

_Mac: Are you ready for the responsibility that goes with it_

_Horace: What do you mean_

_Mac: I am far to young to be a grandmother, and if any girl who you have sex with gets pregnant then you are going to be responsible and do the right thing_

_Horace: That is not going to happen_

_Rod: And how can you be sure, condoms are not always 100 effective_

_Horace: I don't know_

_Mac: What about STD's_

_Horace: Look do we need to go into this, I know all about them_

_Rod: Yes we need to go into this?_

_Mac: Horace was last night your first time_

_Horace: Yes_

_Rod: Horace you need to show respect to any girl you go with_

_Horace: I will I promise_

_Mac: And I especially don't want you to sleep with any girl when you are intoxicated_

_Horace: I wasn't Drunk last night_

_Mac: Horace I saw the video footage from my office and you staggered in_

Horace just got even more embarrassed did his Mom watch him having sex, Mac had the same thought.

_Mac: Don't worry I never watched it, I fast-forward it when you came into the office_

_Rod: WE TRUSTED YOU AND LAST NIGHT YOU DISOBEYED US _

_Horace: You can trust us_

_Rod: From now on when your Mother and I are away there will be a Nanny here_

_Mac: And they won't be just for Amy_

_Horace: That is so unfair, we are not kids_

_Mac: WELL STOP ACTING LIKE ONE, (_Mac realised that her voice was raised and she calmed down)_ Horace the past few weeks you and your sisters have been in trouble at every opportunity and I am getting really fed up with it_

_Rod: And who was in our room last night_

_Horace: No one that I know of why?_

_Rod: I found an empty wine bottle in our room_

_Horace: That wasn't me_

_Mac: Just think about what we have said_

Mac stood up from Horace's bed and she and Rod left his room

_Rod: Let's go and visit Rebecca now_

_Mac: Yes, but lets just talk about the drinking, I will talk to her about sex later, she will be really embarrassed if you talk to her about it_

Rod and Mac entered Rebecca's room

_Rod: Last night were you drinking_

_Rebecca: No I was not, I promise you can do one of your tests if you want_

_Mac: OK baby, but we are really disappointed that you would have a party when we specifically asked you not to_

_Rebecca: Actually you said we were not allowed to leave the residence and I never_

_Rod: The wine cellar is not in the residence_

_Rebecca: but I was not drinking_

_Mac: Rebecca I will be watching the security footage of the Westwing, do you want to tell me anything before I watch it_

_Rebecca: OK I gave my friends a tour, but we never went to any offices or the cabinet room_

_Mac: Rod why don't you go and check on Amy_

Rod left Mac and Rebecca alone

_Mac: Did you go into your fathers and my bedroom last night_

_Rebecca: No_

Mac could tell when her daughter lied and this was definitely not a lie, she was telling the truth

_Mac: Did anyone_

_Rebecca: No one did Mom, that was off limits_

_Mac: Your father found this in our room_

_Rebecca: Amy I bet she hid them there_

_Mac: Don't be silly_

_Rebecca: She disappeared for a while when Grandma woke up_

_Mac: OK I will talk to her, Rebecca if I ask you something I want you to be honest, have you had sex_

_Rebecca: No Mom_

Mac again could tell that this was not a lie, she kissed her daughter and left her room to go and talk to her youngest daughter, Rod was already there playing with her.

_Mac: Amy Louise Calloway you are very sneaky_

_Amy: I didn't do it_

_Mac: You didn't Do what_

_Amy: I don't know_

_Mac: Amy I know it was you, remember Mommy's can tell when there children are not telling the truth_

_Rod: Especially your Mommy, what has she done Mac_

_Mac: She hid bottles of wine in our room to make sure we would find them_

_Rod: Amy is this true_

_Amy: Yes I hid them all over the house, I wanted Becca and Horace to get in trouble_

_Mac: All right, but from now on no telling tales or trying to get the twins in trouble_

_Amy: OK_

_Mac: I have to go to work_

She gave her daughter a kiss

_Mac: Love you lots Jelly tots_

_Amy: Love you too Mommy_

Mac left and went back to the Westwing


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own commander in chief, if i did it would not be cancelled.**

Mac spent the day working in the Westwing, she could not believe that her son was no longer a virgin, but she thought she was not much older when she had lost her virginity. At that moment Kate came down to visit.

_Kate: Are you OK darling_

_Mac: Yes Mom, the kids are just going wild, Rod and I have decided that it would be best if we get a Nanny as well, so you can get a break, I am sorry if it seems we have been neglecting them._

_Kate: You have not been doing that, Mac you have the most important job in the world and I am very proud of you, it is not easy to bring up 3 children without running the USA. I only brought up one Kid and I found that hard enough._

_Mac: Was I really that bad?_

_Kate: I just hoped that one day you would have a child just like yourself, and now you have 3. You were a real handful, you could have given those 3 a run for their money._

_Mac: I was not that bad, I was rarely in trouble_

_Kate: Young Lady do I have to remind you that you once spent a whole summer grounded_

_Mac: Yes, but you and Dad over reacted then_

_Kate: Let me ask you if Rebecca snuck off with her boyfriend for 3 days without calling what would you do_

_Mac: OK I get your point I was a handful too_

_Kate: Don't be too hard on them, they are good kids_

_Mac: I do miss them a lot, I love this job, but I hate that it is coming between me and my children. I hope they don't resent me for it_

_Kate: Did you ever resent you Dad, you never saw him for 6 month's at a time_

_Mac: No I just loved the time I had with him more_

_Kate: He would be so proud of you now, he bragged about you from the day you were born._

Mac smiled thinking of her father, she really did miss him a lot.

_Kate: Anyway I just came up to make a suggestion, that we go to Camp David next weekend, the Kids would love it and you could spend the whole weekend with them._

_Mac: I think that would be a great idea _

_Kate: Great I know Horace is dying to get behind the wheel of a car again. _

_Mac: Mom I have a meeting in 5 minuites_

_Kate: Of course baby, will I see you for dinner_

_Mac: Yes_

Kate left and Mac went to her meeting and then came up to the Residence for dinner, as usual she was the last one up.

_Rebecca: So Mom you finally made it to dinner, do you ever think that you will be on time_

_Mac: Rebecca that is enough_

_Rebecca: Sorry_

Just then Rebecca's cell phone rang

_Rod: Did we not take your phone off you_

_Rebecca: I took it back I have had it since Friday and you never even noticed_

_Rod: Hand it over Becca_

She handed her father her phone and said nothing else for the rest of the night.

Mac usually tried to take Saturday night and Sunday off for family time, she had done this and as normal had planned to do spend time with her family.

After dinner Mac went up to change she came out of her room just as Rebecca came out of her's.

_Mac: What was that all about at dinner_

_Rebecca: I am just fed up being in this house all the time, I need to get out of here you don't know what it is like being stuck in the same place every day._

Mac thought back to her conversation with her mother earlier.

_Mac: Well baby you were wrong I was once grounded to the entire Summer vacation._

_Rebecca: What did you do? I mean Grandma really is not that strict_

_Mac: No, but your Grandfather was. I snuck out with my boyfriend and we went away together for a few days, but that does not mean that I will allow that kind of behaviour from you._

_Rebecca: I can't believe that you did that, and you went off at me for going out to a club._

_Mac: I am going to say one thing here, do as I say, not as I did. Got it._

_Rebecca: Yes Mom, but why did you have to ground me for so long_

_Mac: When I finished being grounded I would not dare do anything like that again, and I hope that it is the same for you._

_Rebecca: I won't I promise, Mom I really do love you, I know I disagree with you sometimes and we argue, but I know that you just care about me._

_Mac: Come here baby_

Rebecca and Mac hugged

_Mac: I love you too, sweetie_

_Rod: You two seem to be getting on better, how about we spend tonight as a family with one of our film nights_

_Rebecca: As long as I get to pick the film, and I know it has to be suitable for Amy, I was thinking ..._

_Mac: Let me guess Grease_

_Rebecca: yes_

The first family went into the family room and put on Rebecca's favourite film, it was the first time Amy had seen it and she loved the film too.

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own commander in chief. In this chapter Amy is wild, but her behaviour will be explained in later chapters.**

The next day was Sunday, Mac woke early and made Breakfast for the family. She had decided that today was to be spent with her family. They planned on doing many fun activites all within the Whitehouse.

Amy was very excited she was now no longer grounded and she wanted to catchup on her favoirte TV shows. Her Mom and Dad had let her watch a film the night befor and she loved all the singin in it.

At breakfast Amy was as usual excited as it was the weekend and that she would be spending the day with her family.

_Mac: So kids what do you want to do today_

_Rebecca: Nothing I have homework_

_Horace: Yeah me two_

_Mac: But I am off work, I was thinking we could all spent the day together_

_Rebecca: I am grounded remember_

Rebecca stood up and left for her room, followed by Horace. Mac was dissapointed she wanted the whole family to spend the day toghether

_Mac: OK Amy it is just me, you, daddy and Grandma what do you want to do_

_Amy: Watch TV_

_Mac: No It is a beautiful day outside, we can go swimming,or play baseball_

_Amy: I WANT TO WATCH TV, NOT PLAY STUPID BASEBALL_

_Rod: Amy lower your voice_

_Mac: We can go swimming you like that_

_Amy: Whatever_

_Mac: Amy go to your room, you can spend the day in there then_

_Amy: I WANT TO WATCH TV_

_Rod: Do as your mother says and go to your room_

Amy stood up from the table and left the room, she knew she was being cheeky, but Rebecca and Horace were always cheeky and she just wanted to watch TV, She ran to her parents room and found her Moms makeup, she started to put it on and then she went into the back of the presidential closet and found Mac's wedding dress. Amy decided to try it on, but the makeup from her face went all over the dress. She tried to pull it off just as she heard a rip and her mother walked into the room.

_Mac: I thought I asked you to go to your room_

_Amy: Well I never, I came here_

_Mac: Young lady you are getting very cheeky and I do not like it. Now take off my wedding dress, which looks ruined now and go to you room, you are grounded again._

_Amy: Thats not fair I have been grounded for a whole week_

_Mac: Well it obviously never worked last time NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM_

Rod heard Mac shouting, what could Amy have done now, he left the dining room and went to his bedroom, there he found Mac sitting on the bed with her wedding dress in tears. He immediatly noticed the makeup on it, and was shocked as his wife very rarley cried

_Rod: Baby don't cry, we can get it dry cleaned_

_Mac: It is not the dress, Why is she acting like this_

_Rod: All little girls dress up and try on there mothers make up_

_Mac: She used to do what I told her, now she answers me back, _

_Rod: We have just been too soft on her and she wants to see how far she can push us. I will talk to her, she cant keep getting away with it_

_Mac: We have not been that soft, she was grounded remember_

_Rod: She should have been grounded for the first stunt she pulled at school, and the drawing on the walls, that was just childish, then there was the fighting at school._

_Mac: That was not her fault_

_Rod: Come on Mac, she never needed to do it, she thinks that she can do anything and get away with it. We grounded her, yet we let her watch a film last night and when we were in LA. And look what she done then, she sneaked about to get Horace and Becca in trouble._

_Mac: So what do we do?_

_Rod: We need to be harsher with her, I know you think she is too young, but she isnt, if she can do the crime, then she can do the time._

Rod leaned over and kissed his wife.

_Rod: Why dont you go and get cleaned up and we will talk to her together_

_Mac: All right_

A few minuites later Mac and Rod were in Amy's room. She knew she was in big trouble now.

_Rod: Your behaviour today was totally unexceptable, if your mother or I say that you are not to do something, then you dont do it_

_Mac: And I should only have to tell you to do something once, when I say go to your room, you should do it_

_Amy: I'm sorry_

_Mac: No Amy you are not sorry because if you were you would start behaving yourself. My wedding dress is ruined now, and that is something that was very special to Daddy and I_

_Amy: It was an accident, I didn't mean it_

_Rod: Your mother and I have decided to Ground you again, and this time there will be no TV at all, not even any films with Grandma._

_Amy: But that is not fair, I have already missed it for a week_

_Mac: And now you will misse it for another 2_

_Amy: But 2 weeks is forever_

_Mac: And if you don't start behaving it will be longer._

Mac and Rod left their daughters room. Mac was upset that her kids did not want to spend the day with her so she and Rod went back to the Westwing to work. The next day after school there was a show at the school where Rebecca would be singing and playing the guitar. Mac and Rod had arranged it with the school and secret service to be able to go.

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own commander in chief**

The next morning at Breakfast the family only had a few minuites together before Mac and Rod had to go to work, but before they left they hugged all their kids. Kate was left with the 3 children at the table. Amy immediately jumped up and ran to the family room putting the TV on. Mac and Rod had told Kate that Amy was not allowed to watch TV, but she was a handful for them never mind Kate.

_Kate: Amy Calloway you know that you are not allowed to watch TV now turn it off and come back here_

_Amy: No, the suite life of Zack and Cody is on_

_Kate: I don't care, now turn it off this instant._

Amy just stuck her tounge out at her Grandmother and Rebecca and Horace stood behind and laughed, they thought it was very funny.

Kate went over to the TV and turned it off, she looked around to the 2 older children who were laughing.

_Kate: School now the 3 of you_

_Rebecca: Are you coming to see the show tonight Grandma_

_Kate: Of course I am_

_Rebecca: I won't see you till then I need to stay behind to practice._

The 3 kids went into the secret service limo with Rebecca's guitar.

Once Amy got to school she went to her new friend Alana. Alana had just moved here and Amy and her had become good friend. The only problem was, that Alana was a bit of a rebel, she rarely done what she was told, and her parents were not the nicest people that you could meet, they would argue and fight and swore all the time. Alana had also become accustomed to using this language, which meant that now Amy was also.

Amy met Alana in the playground at the slide

_Amy: Hi Alana_

_Alana: Hi, I hate school Miss Smith is a bitch_

_Amy: Yeah I know, _(she turned around to make sure that secret service were far enough away not to hear her. If they heard her or Alana swear then she knew they would tell her Mom)

_Alana: Did you see the suite life today_

_Amy: No I got grounded yesterday, I cant watch TV for 2 weeks, I hate my parents_

_Alana: Yeah your parents sound like they are harsh man, mine don't care_

Just then the bell went and Amy and Alana slowly walked to class, they were the last ones to get there and everyone else had taken there seats and had their workbooks out

_Miss Smith: Amy, Alana please hurry up_

Amy and Alana spent the whole day talking in class they had been giving into trouble so many times for it, and they never got all their work done so they both got made to miss recess and the teacher moved them, so they were no longer sitting next to each other.

The 2 girls were in the lunch room when a girl called Abigail came and sat with them. Amy was always friendly with Abigail, but Alana never liked her.

_Alana: What are you doing with us Fuck off_

_Abigail: That is a bad word I am telling_

_Alana: I can say it if I want, you say it Amy_

_Amy: Fuck off Abigail_

_Alana: And you better not tell on us, or else_

Amy knew that the way she was behaving was wrong, but she liked it that people were scared of her.

After school the limo came to pick up Amy and take her back to the Whitehouse. She went and done her homework she had more than usual because she was talking too much in class and never got much done. She went for dinner with her Mom, Dad, Grandma and Brother, Rebecca was at school rehearsing. After dinner the first family left the whitehouse in a limo and went to the high school. When they were leaving the limo there was press there as Mac thought. She and Rod got out first followed by Horace and Amy and then Kate behind them. Reporters were shouting lots of questions at them and Amy just got mad, she didnt know what to do, she wanted them to leave her alone and she remembered what she said to get Abigail to go away. She turned around to a reporter,

_Amy: Fuck off_

The reporter and all the others stood stunned, Mac was sure she heard her daughter swear, but Amy was only just about to turn 7 she never knew those words.

Mac was talking to some other reporters and Rod and Kate had already went in.

_Mac: Excuse me _(She said to the reporter she was talking too)

She walked a few steps over to Amy and looked in her daughters eyes

_Mac: Young lady I want you to apologise_

_Amy: I'm Sorry Sir_

Amy looked close to tears she knew what she said was wrong.

Mac took her daughters hand and took her into the school building, she took her into an empty class room.

_Mac: What was that, you have a lot of explaining to do_

_Amy: I'm Sorry_

_Mac: That is all I hear from you just now, What I want to know is where you heard that language_

_Amy: From someone at school_

_Mac: I am so angry Amy, when we get home we are going to have a serious talk with your father, now I want you on your best behaviour for the rest of the night, do I make myself clear._

_Amy: Yes_

Just then Horace came in,

_Horace: We have been looking for you_

_Mac: Does your father know what happened outside_

_Horace: No, but I'm sure he will find out_

_Mac: Yes I will tell him later, Amy do you realise the trouble that you have caused, this may very well be on the news_

_Amy: I said I was sorry_

_Horace: The show is about to start._

Mac took her daughters hand and the 3 of them walked into the hall. Everyone stood up, Mac signalled for everyone to sit, and she took a seat with the rest of her family.

_Rod: Where did you get too_

_Mac: Amy needed the bathroom_

The show started, when Rebecca came on Mac was stunned she had not heard her daughter sing for such a long time, she knew she was a good singer, but when she heard her tonight the hairs on the back of her neck stood up she sang Voi che Sapeti and she looked absolutly beautiful. Later on she played the guitar, again Mac had not heard her play for a long time and she was astounded by how much she had improved.

The first family were leaving the school to more reporters than when they first went in. They were shouting out questions to the President and the first family.

_Reporter: Are you going to punish your daughter for her language today_

_Mac: Amy get in the car_

Amy was about to get in the car and she turned around and stuck her tounge out at the reporters.

_Mac: Amy I said get in the car_

The first family got into the Presidential limo, Rod and Kate were bewildered by what was going on.

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own commander in chief**

The first family all got into the Presidential limo.

_Rod: What is going on?_

_Mac: Amy swore at a reporter_

_Rod: Amy is this true?_

_Amy: Yes_

_Rod: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?_

_Mac: Rod calm down please. Amy when we get in you are to go straight to your room. _

Amy never said another word during the journey home.

_Mac: Rebecca honey you were wonderful tonight, I was so proud of you_

_Rebecca: Thanks Mom_

The presidential limo pulled up at the Whitehouse when the family got in Kelly was waiting for the President.

_Kelly: We have a problem Ma'am, _

_Mac: Has this got anything to do with Amy_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: Amy I want you to go to your room now, your father and I will be up soon to deal with you_

_Amy: No, I am going to watch TV and you can't do anything to stop me_

_Mac: Excuse me Kelly_

Mac took Amy's hand and she and Rod walked over to an empty office.

_Mac: I' AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU DO NOT EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU ARE 6 YEARS OLD YOU SHOULD SHOW ALL ADULTS RESPECT._

_Rod: Mac it's your turn to calm down._

_Amy: Actually I am nearly 7_

_Mac: Don't be cheeky_

_Rod: Amy you are to go to your room, you have pulled some stunts this past few weeks, but this really takes the biscuit._

Amy ran out of the office to the residence and into Rebecca.

_Rebecca: What is wrong with you, I can't believe you swore at a reporter_

_Amy: Leave me alone_

_Kate: Amy Calloway I am shocked at your behaviour today, now I thought your mother told you to go to your room._

Amy finally done as she was told and went to her room.

Kelly, Rod and Mac walked into the Oval Office.

_Mac: Kelly how bad is it._

_Kelly: This is video footage of you going into the school tonight, you can clearly hear Amy swear at the reporter. This footage came a bit later it has already been shown on the news, Ma'am it shows you and Amy in a class room_

_Mac: How did they get that. _

_Kelly: CCTV in the Class room, that was put into all class rooms when you were made President._

_Mac: Can you make a statement to the press. I don't know what we can say there was no excuse for her behaviour._

_Kelly: We could say no comment, she is only a child and the press really have no right to interfere in her life._

_Rod: The press are all going to start questioning our ability to parent again, we could make a statement saying that she heard the word, but never knew what it meant._

_Mac: That could work, the footage in the school will show her telling me she heard it from someone at school._

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am I will prepare a statement _

_Mac: Can you bring it up to the residence when it is done_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

Kelly left the Oval.

_Mac: Lets go and deal with our daughter._

_**Please review**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac and Rod walked up to the residence, they went into the family room where Kate was sitting reading a book.

_Mac: How are the Kids_

_Kate: They are all in there rooms, I can't believe what I have heard about Amy, did she really say that_

_Mac: Yes I heard her, Mom we really don't know what else to do with her, this is the kind of behaviour I would expect from a teenager not a 6 year old._

_Kate: She obviously has someone influencing her, I think you need to talk to her teacher at school._

Amy came down to the family room

_Amy: Mommy, I am really sorry about what I said and did._

_Mac: You know what you said was wrong and then you stuck your tongue out at a reporter, that was just cheeky _

_Amy: I won't be bad again, I promise_

_Rod: Amy you are not getting away with this, now we have informed your Nanny that you are not to watch any TV. When you get home from school you do your homework and after dinner you go straight to your room._

_Amy: But I won't do it again_

_Mac: Amy that is not going to work. We have let you away with so much this past few weeks and it stops here. You crossed a line tonight young lady and it will be a while before we can trust you again._

_Rod: you do know that we love you honey_

_Amy: Then why do you shout at me so much_

_Mac: It is our job to make sure that you grow up to know the difference between Right and Wrong, and when you do something wrong,it makes us feel like we are not doing our jobs right. So start behaving and we will stop shouting._

_Rod: Now time for bed._

Mac kissed her daughter while Amy went to her room. Rod had an appointment so he left the residence.

_Kate: Why don't you go and read to her baby._

Mac followed Amy to her room and put her little to bed. She read her a story


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own commander in chief**

The next morning Mac was as usual the first in the residence to wake up, she decided to go out rowing. When she got back no one else was up except Amy who was sitting watching TV. Mac was astounded, she could get grown men to do as she told them, but not her 6 year old daughter.

Mac walked over to the TV and turned it off.

_Amy: Hay I was watching that_

Mac looked at her daughter and raised her eyebrow.

_Mac: Do you remember what happened last night_

_Amy: Yes Mommy_

_Mac: THEN WHY ARE YOU DISOBEYING ME_

_Amy: I forgot_

_Mac: You promised last night that you would behave yourself, and yet you continue to defy me._

_Amy: But I need to watch the suit life, me and Alana watch it every morning then talk about it at school_

_Mac: Who is Alana?_

_Amy: My new friend, she moved here 3 weeks ago_

_Mac: Is this the person who you heard the bad words from_

_Amy: No _(she lied)

_Mac: Amy Calloway do not lie to me, _

_Amy: I am not lying_

_Mac: Then who did you hear it from_

_Amy: M...M Some one in my class_

_Mac: WHO, I WANT A NAME_

_Amy: I am not telling you_

Amy ran out of the family room and into her bedroom, by now the rest of the family had got up

The Kids got ready and left for school in the limo. The newspapers that day all had the same story which was about Amy's outburst last night, Mac had decided to visit the Whitehouse Press corps. She walked down to them and found the reporter who Amy swore at.

_Mac: John can I have a word please_

_John: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: I want to apologies for my daughters behaviour towards you last night. She never fully understood what she was saying_

_John: I understand, I have kids her age and they say things they hear_

_Mac: She knows it was wrong now and it will not happen again. _

Mac went to her office and phoned Brookhurst elementry, she wanted to have a meeting with Amy's teacher, she got an appointment for after school that day and she and Rod cleared some time in their scheduals.

At school that day Amy met Alana

_Alana: Hi that was so cool what you done yesterday_

_Amy: Not really I got in some much trouble my Mom and Dad went mental_

_Alana: Who cares what your parents think, Anyway I think it was way cool_

The bell rang and Amy and Alana ran in the opposite direction of the school building. Amy's secret service detail ran after her, they alerted the officers at the school that she had run away. Finally they went up to the class about 15 minutes later.

_Miss Smith: Girls the bell rang 15 minutes ago and I know that you were both at school on time, you are both to miss recess again_

_Amy: Yes miss_

The rest of the school day went on, At lunch Amy and Alana were as usual picking on Abigail, this time it was too much for the poor child and she ran to her teacher.

Miss Smith had noticed how quiet and withdrawn Abigail had become and also how noisy and wild Amy had become the 2 of them used to be best friends. Miss Smith had been informed that the President and the first Gentlemen would be coming for a meeting with her.

A few moments later Abigail came running into the class room in floods of tears, She explained to her teacher that Amy and Alana had been picking on her. Miss Smith calmed the girl down and called her parents in to pick her up. Abigail's mother explained that she had fallen out with Amy and had been quiet ever since.

Mac and Rod went to Amy's school to meet with her teacher

_Miss Smith: Good afternoon Ma'am Mr Calloway_

_Mac: Hi we wanted to talk to you about Amy's behaviour the past few weeks, we are very concerned_

_Miss Smith: Ma'am a girl in the class had accused Amy and another child of bullying her_

_Mac: I would not normally think Amy would be capable of that, but the way she had been acting the past few weeks it would not surprise me_

_Rod: What girls was she picking on_

_Miss Smith: Abigail, the 2 of them used to be very friendly_

_Mac: I presume you heard about what happened last night_

_Miss Smith: Yes Ma'am I was shocked to hear it. And I also heard Amy say that she heard it from someone in school_

_Mac: Was it Alana by any chance_

_Miss Smith: I think so, I have separated the 2 of them in class, but there is not much I can do at Lunch and Recess_

Miss Smith also informed the President about Amy being late for class that day.

Rod and Mac left the school for the Presidential limo and headed back to the Whitehouse to confront their daughter again.

**Please Review**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac and Rod went into the limo, they really were shocked at what they had heard.

_Mac: Do you think she could really bully Abigail, the two of them were so close_

_Rod: I can't imagine Abigail making it up_

_Mac: After Amy getting bullied for all that time, she really thinks it is OK to act that way. Maybe this is all my fault, she sees me telling people what to do all the time._

_Rod: You are the President Mac and you ask people in a nice way. She knows what she is doing is wrong. The half term is next week and we will be in Camp David at the weekend she won't see Alana for all that time_

_Mac: So what are we going to do,she is already grounded and banned from the TV, there is no other punishment_

_Rod: Yes there is_

_Mac: I will not hit my children Rod, I can't If i do it then there is no stopping other parents, and they are not all going to use it for punishment. As much as I have wanted to smack them I never done it to the twins and I will not do it with Amy_

_Rod: I know, that was not what I was thinking. Every time she misbehaves we take a toy away, if she continues there will be no toys left._

_Mac: That might work, I think we should do that._

They arrived back at the Whitehouse and Mac and Rod both had to go to work, but they agreed that they would both make it to dinner tonight and that they would sit Amy down and have a proper talk with her about her behaviour.

Mac and Rod arrived for dinner, as usual the last ones to get there.

_Mac: How was school kids_

_Rebecca: Fine_

_Horace: OK_

_Amy: Everyone thought I was really cool because of what happened yesterday_

_Kate: That was anything, but cool Madam_

_Rod: Amy, Mom and I want to talk to you after dinner about your behaviour_

_Amy: I haven't done anything wrong today_

_Mac: Amy eat your dinner and then we will be talking about your behaviour not just today._

Just then Jim came into the family dining room

_Jim: Ma'am we need you downstairs_

_Mac: OK I will be down in a minute._

_Amy: Good because then I don't have to talk to you_

Mac went downstairs to the Oval, there was a situation which the President had to deal with. Rod, Jim, Kelly, Mac and Nathan were all working in the Oval when Kate came down.

_Nathan: Mrs Allen how nice to see you_

_Mac: Mom what is wrong_

_Kate: Can one of you please come up and talk to Amy_

_Mac: Why what has she done now_

_Kate: She insists on watching TV_

_Rod: OK I will go up and sort her out_

Rod and Kate left the Oval

_Nathan: It seems you have your hands full with that one Ma'am_

_Mac: Well lets get back to business_

Rod went up to the residence and found Amy in the family room playing video games. She never thought that her Grandma would get her parents she usually let them away with everything.

_Rod: AMY LOUISE CALLOWAY TURN THAT TV OFF RIGHT NOW_

_Amy: NO_

_Rod: DO NOT ANSWER ME BACK YOUNG LADY_

Rod was surprised at his daughter, he was much stricter than Mac and when he got mad the kids got scared, even the twins. He carried Amy to her room and put her in bed.

_Rod: Stay there until morning do I make myself clear_

_Amy: It is not bedtime yet_

_Rod: do as I say._

Rod left and went back to the Oval the speaker of the house and Jim had left it was only Kelly and Mac left.

_Mac: Is that her sorted_

_Rod: Nope, I put her in to her room, but I don't think she will stay there_

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door to the office. Amy came in.

_Amy: I don't want to go to bed, can I please watch TV _(she said this in the cutest voice she could put on)

_Mac: Amy, sit down Daddy and I want to talk to you._

_Kelly: Ma'am I will be in my office if you need me_

_Mac: Thanks Kelly_

Amy Sat on one of the chairs and Mac and Rod sat on one of the couches.

_Mac: We went to see Miss Smith today, and she said that you and Alana have not been very nice to Abigail. And that you have been late for class today and yesterday too._

_Amy: Alana is my new friend_

_Rod: YOU ARE NOT TO GO NEAR HER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME_

_Mac: Amy Abigail was your best friend. Do you remember how scared and upset you were when Sarah picked on you._

_Amy: Yes, but I have never hit her_

_Mac: It doesn't matter, I am very disappointed in you. Amy why did you do this to Abigail_

_Amy: I like it when she does what I say_

_Mac: You can not go around telling people what to do, now tomorrow at school you are not to go near Alana and I have informed your secret service detail to tell me if you do. You will also apologise to Abigail and I want you to invite her to Camp David this weekend_

_Amy: I want Alana to come._

_Rod: Amy what did your mother just say_

_Amy That I have to invite Abigail_

_Rod: Your mother and I have also decided that for every time you misbehave we are going to confiscate a toy from you and the only way to earn it back is to do something nice_

This made Amy think she did not want to lose any Toys so for the next week she would be really good.

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own commander in chief**

After the talk that Amy had with Rod and Mac she went to her bed without any complaint, in the morning, she ate her breakfast was plesant to everyone and never watched any TV. Mac and Rod were releived, finally she was doing as she was told.

_Mac: Amy do you remember what I said last night, at recess I want you to play with Abigail and invite her to Camp David for the weekend_

_Rod: And I want you to keep away from Alana, she is a bad influence on you_

_Amy: OK, bye Mommy, bye Daddy_

The kids all went off to school and Mac went to work, she was so glad the kids were finally starting to behave. Rebecca and Horace had been in no trouble since Friday night and now Amy was starting to behave, but Mac could not help, but think it was too good to be true.

Amy went to school with every intention of not talking to Alana, but she just could not, Alana was her best friend and hopefully secret service would not tell her parents she was with her, but she decided that from now on she would at least be nice to Abigail.

Amy met her as she went in to the school ground

_Alana: Hi Amy_

_Amy: Hi, did Miss Smith call your parents_

_Alana: Yes, are you in trouble_

_Amy: I am not allowed to see you anymore_

_Alana: O come on we are best friends, anyway I have a really neat Idea, when it comes to saying the pledge of Allegiance, lets just not say anything_

_Amy: I can't do that, my Mom is President remember_

_Alana: You better do it Amy or else_

Amy was starting to get a little scared, the only reason she was ever mean to Abigail in the first place is because Alana convinced her. She knew she should not, but Alana said it was cool, and now she had to do this, it was going to get her in even more trouble, but deep down she was really scared of Alana and she wanted Alana to think that she was cool.

_Amy: OK I will do it, but before I have to invite Abigail to Camp David this weekend_

_Alana: Why her, and not me_

_Amy: My Mom and Dad say that I have to invite her_

_Alana: You could do some really mean stuff to her there_

Just then the bell rand. The teacher came in and asked the class to put their hands on their hearts and to say the pledge of allegiance. Amy stood still and never done it, neither did Alana.

_Miss Smith: Girls can you both please put your hand on your heart and say the pledge_

_Alana: No_

_Miss Smith: Amy, I am very surprised at you, how do you think your mother will feel when I tell her about today_

_Amy: I don't want to say it_

_Boy: If they are not saying it then neither am I_

In the end almost half the class were saying that they did not want to look like goody two shoes in front of Amy and Alana the class rebels.

_Miss Smith: OK I am going to sent a letter home to each of your parents, which I want signed and brought back tomorrow_

At recess Amy went to Abigail (she was one of the kids who did say the pledge)

_Amy: Abigail I am sorry we have not been friends recently and I want to ask you to come to Camp David with me this weekend_

_Abigail: Will Alana be there_

_Amy: No just you and me and my family_

_Abigail: Only if my Mommy and Daddy say I can_

_Amy: OK, I better go and see Alana._

Back in the Whitehouse, Mac thought it would be a good idea to call Abigail's parents.

_Mac: Hilary, this is Mackenzie Allen_

_Hilary: Good morning Ma'am_

_Mac: I was wondering if you had any time free today, if you would come to meet me at the Whitehouse, I really want to try and sort out the thing that is going on between Amy and Abigail_

_Hilary: Yes Ma'am Abigail has been very withdrawn since she and Amy fell out._

_Mac: Why don't you come after school and bring Abigail with you, I really think the 2 of them can sort it our._

Mac and Hilary decided that she should come to see Mac just before school got out and secret service were going to bring Abigail to the Whitehouse after school.

_Miss Smith: Amy, Abigail can you both come here please_

Both girls walked to the teachers desk,

_Miss Smith: Amy your secret service detail have asked that you and Abigail go back to the Whitehouse today. Abigail your Mom is going to be there too. And Amy this is your letter I want it signed tomorrow by your Mom and Dad._

The girls got into the secret service limo, Abigail felt OK when it was just Amy, but she was scared when Alana was around.

Meanwhile back at the Whitehouse Mac had cleared her schedule for 2 hours to try and sort this. Hilary arrived and Vince showed her into the Oval office.

_Hilary: Madam President_

_Mac: Sit down Hilary_ _do you want something to drink a tea or Coffee_

_Hilary: No thanks_

_Mac: OK I found out yesterday that Amy has been picking on Abigail_

_Hilary: She is terrified to go to school. She and Amy were such good friends and it just doesn't seem like her_

_Mac: Did she ever mention a girl called Alana?_

_Hilary: Yes Alana is the one she is terrified of_

_Mac: Amy has became friends with Alana and I feel that she is a bad influence on her. We have banned Amy from talking to her. We also thought that if Amy and Abigail could spend some time together away from Alana then maybe they could become friends again_

_Hilary: I really think Abigail would like that_

_Mac: We are going to Camp David this weekend and Amy is going to ask Abigail to stay over, if you want, you and your husband can come too_

_Hilary: I think Abigail would really like that, except Arthur and I are going on a business trip, Abigail was suppose to be coming with us._

Just then the 2 girls got home from school and came straight to the Oval as Amy's SS detail instructed

_Amy: Hi Mommy_

Abigail ran to her Mom and gave her a cuddle too.

_Abigail: Mommy Amy asked me to go away this weekend, can I please go I don't like going on the trips with you and Daddy I get bored, and Amy said we can go swimming_

_Hilary: Do you want to go honey_

_Abigail: Yes please_

_Hilary: Remember Mommy and Daddy will be very far away and we won't be able to come and get you if you get scared._

_Abigail: I won't get scared I promise_

_Mac: Amy why don't you show Abigail your new bed room_

The 2 girls left for the residence.

_Hilary: She seems a lot happier already_

_Mac: Don't worry we will take care of her, she has stayed the night before with us anyway._

Upstairs in Amy's room the 2 girls were having fun. Amy really enjoyed Abigail's company and the 2 of them played with Amy's doll house for a long time. Mac and Hilary went upstairs to the residence and up to Amy's room

_Hilary: Abigail honey if you want to go to Camp David then you can_

_Abigail: Thanks Mommy, Thank you Mrs Calloway_

_Hilary: Honey that is not how you address the President_

_Abigail: I'm Sorry_

_Mac: Thats OK, if you want you can call me Mrs Calloway, I like that name_

_Hilary: We have to go now sweetie say goodbye to Amy_

_Amy: Can't she stay, please for dinner_

_Mac: If it is OK with Mrs Mallon, _

_Hilary: OK_

Mac looked at her watch

_Mac: I have a meeting, Amy remember Grandma is in the family room, why don't you both do your homework_

Hilary left the whitehouse alot happier, she seen that Amy and Abigail were friends again.

Mac never made it to dinner, but after dinner, secret service took Abigail home. Amy had done her homework, but had not asked her Mom or Dad to sign the letter from school. She made her way down to the Westwing, and met Vince.

_Vince: Hi what are you doing down here_

_Amy: I need to talk to my Mommy, does she have time_

_Vince: She always has time for Amy, I think she is in with Kelly._

Vince knocked on the door to the Oval office.

_Vince: Ma'am Amy is here to see you_

_Mac: Thanks Vince_

Mac and Kelly walked out of her office

_Mac: Hi honey, did you get all your homework done_

_Amy: Yes, Mommy I done something bad today and now you need to sign this_

Amy handed her Mom the letter. And Mac signalled her daughter into her office.

_Mac: Amy why did you do this_

She shrugged her sholders.

_Mac: You know better than anyother child in your class why we say the pledge. And it is very important to me that you say it._

Mac signed the letter and phoned her husbands office. He came in and saw Amy sitting on the couch.

_Rod: What has she done now?_

Mac handed the letter to her husband, Rod did not take this as well as his wife.

_Rod: YOUNG LADY DID YOU LISTEN TO US AT ALL LAST NIGHT. AMY I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAS GOT INTO YOU, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT._

_Mac: Tomorrow you are to apologise to your teacher, and I want you to say the pledge, and everytime you say it I want you to think about what the words mean to you._

_Rod: Did Alana do this as well_

_Amy: It was her idea_

_Mac: You do what Alana tells you, but not what we tell you_

_Rod: Do you remember what we said lastnight about taking a toy away_

_Amy: I'm sorry please don't_

_Mac: Give me Pony_

_Amy: No he is my favorite toy_

_Rod: I think we should take 2 toys away, we also asked you to stay away from Alana and Secret service said you were talking to her._

_Mac: Amy I said give me Pony_

Amy handed her cherished pony to her mother

_Mac: You can get him back when you do something good_

Rod took Amy upstairs and took away another toy.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own commander in chief**

Kate put Amy to bed that night, but the child found it difficult to sleep, she hadn't ever slept without pony before and she was also worried about school, she knew Alana would be planning on not saying the pledge tomorrow and Amy knew she would have to say it no matter how persuasive Alana would be.

Mac finally got back to the residence and went to check on the Kids, she went to Horace's room first he was doing some homework for an essay which he was given weeks ago.

_Mac: How is the English essay coming_

_Horace: Fine_

_Mac: Is it nearly finished_

_Horace: Yes _(he lied)

_Mac: Can I read it_

Horace put the essay up on the screen, he had only wrote about 200 words and even those were not great, he knew he was going to be up all night.

Mac went over to the screen and started to read. It only took her a few minutes as it was so short.

_Mac: Young man if this is nearly finished then I would hate to see it when it was half done. And your spelling and grammar is a atrocious._

_Horace: I haven't had time recently_

_Mac: Don't give me that Horace, you have had plenty of time. You could have done it on Friday instead of having a party. _

_Horace: Mom could I maybe stay off school tomorrow, I could do it then, I am really tired tonight and I could do a much better job tomorrow. There is just so much stress just now_

Mac just looked at her son and raised her eyebrow

_Mac: I think you know the answer to that Horace. I suggest that from now on you do not leave things to the last minute. O and Horace if you get less than a C+ on this weeks progress report I will be phoning your school to get you taken off the swim team _

_Horace: That is so unfair_

_Mac: I guess you better start doing the essay, and I want to see it at Breakfast tomorrow morning._

Mac then went into Rebecca's room

_Mac: Hi baby are you still working too_

_Rebecca: Yes I want to finish all my homework so I can start revision for midterms_

_Mac: OK just don't stay up to late darling_

Rebecca and Horace were twins but they were totally different. Rebecca was very much like Mac when it came to school work she hated to let it mount up, but Horace always left it to the last minute, he had the potential to be a very good student, which is what disappointed Mac and Rod, they did not care about how good they done, so long as they done there best, but that was one thing which Horace never did.

Mac finally went to her youngest daughters room to find Amy still awake.

_Mac: You should be asleep_

_Amy: I can't sleep I have been having nightmares_

_Mac: Would it help if I sit with you for a while_

_Amy: No can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight_

_Mac: Sure you can_

Amy got out of her bed and Mac carried her to the presidential bedroom, it didn't matter how bad she had been the past few weeks at that moment Mac felt like she had her baby girl back.

When they got there, Amy climbed into bed with her Daddy.

_Amy: Mommy said I can sleep here tonight_

_Rod: O she did, did she_

Rod smiled at Mac, and Amy put her head on her Daddy's chest, Mac went into her bathroom and got ready for bed, when she got back Father and daughter were snoring in unison. She climbed into bed next to them and fell asleep.

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own commander in chief**

** I get my exam results today so I am nervously waiting to see if I have a degree or not.**

Mac woke up very early the next morning, it was Thursday which meant that she had a press conference that afternoon. She went t go for a run, but before she left she went to check on Horace and Rebecca.

Mac could see Horace's light still on, he was sitting at his desk slumped over asleep. Mac went in and woke him up.

_Mac: How is the essay going?_

_Horace: I still haven't finished it_

_Mac: You have 3 hours to go before school starts, I suggest that you get a move on or take and incomplete_

_Horace: Please let me stay off to finish it. I could do much better that way_

_Mac: No, you should have thought about that before you left it to the last minuite._

Mac left his room and looked in on Rebecca she was fast asleep.

Horace remembered that Rebecca had written an essay on the same topic in Richmond which meant his teachers here would not have read it yet. He went into her room and took her laptop, he hoped that she had still saved it. He turned the laptop on and filed through her files until he found it, he copied it onto his computer and printed it off, without proof reading it.

The family all went for Breakfast, and Horace took the new essay down with him, as Mac wanted to see it.

_Mac: Good morning everyone_

_Amy: Hi Mommy, can I have Pony back yet_

_Rod: Have you done something nice for someone_

_Amy: Not yet_

_Mac: If you behave for the rest of the day, we might give him back tonight, but you have to be as good as gold.._

_Amy: OK I will be_

Amy went back to eating her Breakfast.

_Kate: How is the essay Horace_

_Horace: Fine Grandma_

_Mac: Did you get it finished_

_Horace: Yes_

_Mac: Can I see it_

Horace handed the essay to his mother and she read it, he hoped she had not read it when Becca done it.

_Mac: That is a lot better, but next time you steal an essay from your sister, try and remember to change the name at the top._

_Rod: What let me see it._

Horace thought how could he be so stupid. The essay still said Rebecca Calloway at the top.

_Mac: Rebecca did you know about this?_

_Rebecca: No, how did you get it, it was on my computer_

_Horace: I borrowed your laptop_

_Mac: I can not believe you would go this far, buying an essay online is bad enough, but stealing on that your sister wrote two years ago, did you not learn your lesson last time_

_Rod: It looks like you have no essay to hand in now, besides Rebecca wrote that as a freshman, it will not be nearly good enough for a junior_

_Rebecca: Hay that was a good essay, it got an A_

_Mac: From now on i want to see every piece of Homework that you submit, Now it is time the 3 of you went to school. Amy I want you to remember what we said last night and apologise to your teacher_

The 3 kids went off and Kate went to meet with Nora, she had taken over most of the first spouses duties and was loving it.

_Mac: What are we going to do about him, there is no way he can continue like that_

_Rod: He is just lazy_

_Mac: He is cheating, i told him last night that if his grades never improved we would take him off the swim team_

_Rod: I am surprised the school have even let him stay on it_

_Mac: I think we should take the games console away, he spends far too much time on it._

_Rod: He can't get away with it any more, if he has to show you everything he hands in._

_**Sorry it is so short, I promise there will be more soon.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own commander in chief**

Amy went to school that day, Alana came over to her

_Alana: Did you get into trouble for not saying the pledge_

_Amy: Yes I did, My parents went mental_

_Alana: Mines didn't they are Canadian anyway so they don't care, they said it is my decision and we should not be forced to say it._

_Amy: Well my it is very important to my Mommy and Daddy that I say it, so I have to._

_Alana: I think we should refuse to say it today too, I know everyone else is_

_Amy: No I have to say it_

The bell rang and Amy went to class and went to her seat. The teacher took the notes from all of the children's parents who never said the pledge.

_Miss Smith: OK class we are going to say the pledge of Allegiance and everyone is expected to say it._

Amy put her hand on her heart, but only a few other kids did

_Miss Smith: Anyone who refuses to say it today will miss morning and afternoon recess_

A couple of other kids followed suit, by putting their hands on their hearts and saying the pledge.

Before Amy went out to recess she went to her teachers desk

_Amy: I am sorry that I never said the pledge of allegiance yesterday, I know it was bad and I should always say it_

_Miss Smith: Thank you Amy, why don't you go out and play._

Amy went to Recess and she and Abigail played they were having great fun. Miss smith looked out the window and was happy to see that the 2 of them were once again friends.

At lunch though Alana came up to Amy and Abigail

_Alana: I thought you were cool, but obviously not_

_Amy: Just because I say the Pledge does not make me uncool, _

_Alana: You are both big babies, now I am going to find some cool people to be friends with_

Miss Smith wondered what she could do to make the Kids say the Pledge, the letters home never worked, but it was PTA night tonight and maybe when she spoke to their parents it would help. The first parents she was meeting were Amy's the President and first Gentlemen would arrive before the rest of the parents for security reasons.

At the high school, Horace had English.

_Mr Walker: Horace do you have an essay for me_

_Horace: I am sorry I left it in the house_

_Mr Walker: That is not the first time, I am giving you an incomplete_

_Horace: I will have it in tomorrow, I just never had much time to write it_

_Mr Walker: I thought you left it in the house, now you are saying you never wrote it. I think your parents will be interested in this when they see this weeks progress report._

Horace left the class knowing he was going to be off the swim team.

Amy got home that day and went to her Mom's office

_Amy: Laura is my Mommy in her office_

_Laura: Yes why don't you just go in_

Amy went into the Oval

_Mac: Hi baby, how was school_

_Amy: OK, Alana was mean to me, because I was friends with Abigail_

_Mac: Did you apologise to your teacher_

_Amy: Yes_

_Mac: Did you say the pledge today_

_Amy: Yes Mommy_

_Mac: Good girl, Daddy and I are going to see your teacher soon and if she says you are behaving better then you can have Pony back tonight_

Amy went to her room and started her homework while Horace came home from school. He went up to the residence and met a very Angry Rod

_Rod: We are going to talk about this morning_

_Horace: Do we have too_

_Rod: Do you think you can just talk your way our of trouble_

Horace just shrugged his sholders

_Rod: DO NOT BE PROUD OF THAT_

_Horace: I am going to play video games_

_Rod: No you are not, we have taken your games console away and the internet from your laptop. Now go and write that report and do the rest of your homework_

_Horace: There is no point any more I already took an incomplete_

_Rod: I DON'T CARE DO THE ESSAY_

Mac came up to the residence.

_Mac: What is going on_

_Rod: I was just telling our son that his video console has been confiscated and the internet from his laptop_

_Horace: That is so not fair_

_Mac: Until your grades are better it will be taken away and there will be no going out on week nights at all._

_Rod: And if your homework is not all done by the end of the week you will not be going out then either. Now go and do what I asked_

Horace went upto his room he could not beleive his parents would take away his video games it was like being in Prison he thought.

_Mac: Have we done the right thing with him_

_Rod: He needs to learn we will not tolerate cheating or lying,_

Mac and Rod both leaned forward until there foreheads touched.

_Mac: I love you Mr Calloway_

_Rod: I love you too Mrs Calloway_

Mac liked to be called that, sometimes she just wanted to be Rod's wife and mother to her kids.

_Rod: Are you ready to go_

_Mac: Yes, I wonder what Amy's teacher will say, I mean we only met with her a few days ago_

_Rod: I think she is behaving better now anyway lets go._

Mac and Rod went into the limo and drove the short distance to Brookhurst elementry. They went in to the school and into Amy's class room.

_Miss Smith: Madam President, Mr Calloway it is nice to see you again_

_Mac: Hi we are very sorry for Amy's behaviour yesterday, I hope she behaved better today_

_Miss Smith: Yes much better Ma'am Amy said the Pledge of Allegiance today although there were only 5 children who said it today_

_Mac: That is terrible, why do they no longer say it_

_Miss Smith: We have a new pupil in the class and well lets just say she has a lot of influence over the other pupil_

_Rod: Alana, by any chance_

_Miss Smith: Yes sir, she started it and all the other kids followed suit_

_Mac: Amy said that today she was friends with Abigail again and that Alana was not happy with that._

_Miss Smith: Yes Amy and Abigail have made up which is great, but we cannot exclude Alana from the school and moving class would not solve the problem._

_Rod: Maybe it would be a good idea to teach the kids about what the pledge actually means_

_Miss Smith: I was thinking that maybe you Ma'am could visit the class to explain the importance of the Pledge of Allegiance_

_Mac: I think I could clear some time in my schedual, would tomorrow morning be OK_

_Miss Smith: Yes Ma'am, now Amy's work has been very good this year, her reading is excellent as well as her Mathematics. All round she is a very good student._

Mac and Rod were very pleased with their daughters progress, they went home and she was in the family room with Kate reading a book.

_Amy: Mommy Daddy you are home_

She ran up and gave them a cuddle

_Amy: What did my teacher say about me_

_Rod: She said that you were very good today_

Mac disapeared for a few moments and returned

_Mac: So we have decided to give you this back_

She handed the pony to her daughter.

_Amy: Thank you Mommy_

_Mac: Honey, tomorrow I am going to visit your school and talk to your class_

_Amy: Really, can you come in the limo with me_

_Mac: Yes_

_Amy: Why are you coming _

_Mac: To explain to your class why they should say the pledge, now I think it is your bedtime_

_Amy: Can you read to me please_

_Mac: Lets go_

Mac took her to bed and read her a bedtime story

_Amy: Can you read me another_

_Mac: No good try though, _

Mac kissed Amy and turned her light out.

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own commander in chief**

**OK as I am not American I hope I got the pledge of Allegiance right I had to look it up. So if it is wrong or if the meaning is wrong I am very sorry.**

Mac went back down to the Oval for a while that night she had some work to do on a homeless bill and she wanted to get it over with so she had more time to spend talking to Amy's class.

She went up to the residence to find everyone in there bed rooms, she checked on Amy first who was lying cuddling Pony, fast asleep, she went over and kissed her forehead, and then went to Rebecca's room she too was fast asleep, she done the same thing, kissed her on the head and left. Mac then went to Horace's room to find him playing games on Rebecca's laptop

_Mac: what are you doing, we took the internet off yours, that does not mean that you should be using your sisters_

_Horace: You never said I couldn't_

_Mac: Have you wrote your report yet_

_Horace: Yes_

_Mac: Can I read it_

Horace handed his mother the finished essay

_Mac: That is much better, now if only you put that much effort into the rest of your studies_

_Horace: Well I don't see the point in me spending all day writing it, I have already took an incomplete_

_Mac: That is not the point, you learned something from it, now I presume you have other homework which is due in tomorrow_

_Horace: Yeah, but you can't see that yet_

_Mac: Do you mean to tell me that you have not yet done it_

_Horace: Well I spent all night doing this essay_

_Mac: No Horace you spent all night on your sisters laptop playing grand theft auto, You can stay up until it is all done_

_Horace: but I am tired and stressed out_

_Mac: When you have been the president of the united States for a day, you can complain about being stressed out. When I was your age I passed all my classes and still had time to have a job_

_Horace:But_

_Mac: No buts, now do your homework I want to see it in the morning and when we get to Camp David you are going to spend at least 5 hours a day studying you are way behind_

_Horace: That is so unfair_

Mac looked at her son and raised her eyebrow, he knew that she was not going to back down, so he got his books out and started his homework

_Mac: See you in the morning baby_

Mac left his room and went into her own, when she got there Rod was sitting on the bed reading over some reports

_Rod: I was wondering when you were coming up_

_Mac: I have been in with Horace, he done the essay, but not the rest of his homework_

_Rod: Is he doing it now_

_Mac: Yes, he is going to be up all night, maybe we should let him sleep and give him the day off to catch up_

_Rod: He will not learn his lesson that way, he finishes it tonight and goes to school tomorrow and he better not fall asleep in class, Mac he is just Lazy_

_Mac: I just think he will fall asleep in class and that will do him no favours_

_Rod: And if you let him miss it completely he will be worse off_

_Mac: OK you are right of course_

Mac went into her bathroom and got ready for bed she came out and climbed into the bed. Rod took her Robe off and started to kiss his wife, to him she was the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world and he loved her to pieces this was the first time in a while that they had been together and they made love to each other. Mac felt the most relaxed she had for ages, her job definitely was stressful, but she loved it.

Mac woke the next morning and had planned to go rowing, she then went to Breakfast with the family and as she was going to school with Amy she never had to rush away.

_Amy: Mommy, Horace says you will embarrass me at school_

_Mac: Of course I won't baby_

_Amy: Don't kiss me or call me baby, I am not a baby_

_Mac: You are my baby, so is Horace and Becca_

_Amy: Just don't call me it at school_

_Mac: I won't I promise_

Mac could tell that Amy wanted to look cool in front of her classmates, and as she was one of the only kids that had said the pledge the previous day she thought she looked like a goody to shoes

Horace came into the dining room looking a little worse for wear

_Mac: OK Horace, let me see your homework_

_Horace: That is Maths, French and History_

Mac looked at the 3 of them and she was not impressed by what she saw

_Mac: Horace, this is not at all what I expect, I would expect this standard of work to be handed in by a middle school student_

_Horace: what do you expect when I done it in 3 hours_

_Rod: that is no excuse, I am sure your teacher gave you more than 1 day to do it_

_Mac: Are you and Rebecca not in the same Civics class_

_Horace: Yes_

_Mac: then why did your sister have an essay on the ERA due in today and you didn't_

Horace looked at his mother with a blank look on his face

_Kate: Horace you do know what the ERA is don't you_

_Horace: Yeah an Irish terrorist group_

Rod and Kate just shook there heads while Rebecca laughed

_Mac: Rebecca that is not funny, Horace I am shocked at your attitude,_

_Rebecca: Mom the Civics essay was due yesterday_

_Mac: I presume since you don't know what the ERA is that you took another incomplete_

_Horace: Yes_

_Rod: I am fed up with this, from now on you do not take any more incomplete's and if I find out that you have you will be in even more trouble._

_Mac: I am not going to tell you what the ERA is, but I want you to tell me, so I want you to write me an essay on it and when I mark things I can be pickier than any teacher so it had better be done to the best of your ability_

_Horace: That is so unfair, I barley have time to do my homework as it is_

_Rod: I think that is a great idea and you will have plenty of time this weekend as i have no work to do and your mother has very little so we will be watching_

_Amy: Can we go I don't want to be late for school_

The 3 kids and Mac left in the limo, they were all sitting down and Amy was happy that her Mom was coming to school, but she was scared incase Alana said anything after she left. Horace was in a bad mood, he could not believe that his Mom was making him write an essay

_Horace: Why do I have to do extra school work_

_Mac: It is not extra, you never done it the first time, besides the ERA is very important to me and to Grandam_

_Horace: What is it exactly_

_Mac: I am not telling you, I want you to research it for yourself I will give you a hint though it is not an Irish Terrorist group that is IRA_

Horace looked at Rebecca, they were twins and sometimes Rebecca knew exactly what Horace was thinking. Mac saw them looking at each other.

_Mac: Rebecca I want Horace to do this on his own, so no helping_

_Rebecca: fine by me, Mom I have a question for you_

_Mac: OK what is it_

_Rebecca: Can I go out tonight, please a friend is having a party, her parents will both be home_

_Mac: No Rebecca you are still grounded for another 3 weeks_

_Rebecca: But I don't take Pot any more and I promise I wont drink please_

_Mac: Sorry Becca, in 3 weeks time you can go out again_

_Rebecca: That sucks my friends are all going_

_Mac: No besides we are leaving for Camp David early in the morning, but if you stay out of trouble for the rest of the week you can have a few friends over to the Whitehouse next Friday, but you do not go into the Westwing and your father and I will both be home as will Grandma_

_Amy: Can I have friends over too, Me and Abigail can have a sleep over_

_Mac: We will see_

The cars drove to the high school first this time and the two older kids were getting out

_Mac: Horace I want to see your progress report when you get in_

_Horace: Fine, see you later_

The car drove off with just Mac and Amy.

_Amy: Mommy what are you going to say to my class_

_Mac: I am going to explain what the pledge of allegiance means_

_Amy: I know what it means_

_Mac: I know you do because Daddy and I taught you it, but the other children in your class do not understand it otherwise they would say it_

_Amy: But I never said it one day and I understand it_

_Mac: I know and you know that Daddy and I were angry then, and you know now that you must say it everyday at school now_

_Amy: I know._

The car drove to the school and Mac went to Amy's class where she was the day before. Amy went to play and Mac was talking to Amy's teacher when the bell went. The Kids were all surprised to see the President in there class and never knew how to approach her, Abigail came running up to her she felt very comfortable around Mac, this was mainly due to Abigail and Amy being best friends since Mac became VP.

_Abigail: Hello Mrs Calloway, I am really looking forward to coming to Camp David tomorrow_

Mac smiled at the child

_Mac: I am glad, remember to bring your swimming costume we will probably be in the pool a lot_

_Abigail: I will_

Miss Smith got the class in order and got them all sitting at their desks

_Miss Smith: Today President Allen has come to visit us and she is going to be telling us just how important it is to say the pledge of allegiance, so I want the class to welcome the president_

The class all stood up and said Good morning President Allen

_Mac: Good morning to you too, now the reason I am here is that I found out that a lot of you are not saying the pledge of allegiance and I want to know why you don't want to say it_

Mac noticed that one little girl in the class just sat with her arms folded as thought she never wanted to be there, Mac was sure that she was Alana

_Mac: Now it is very important for each and everyone of you as Americans to know why it is important_

_Alana: I was born in Canada, so I don't need to say it_

_Mac: But you live in America, you will probably grow up here, your friends are American and it is still very important for you to say it. Now what I want everyone to do is write down why it is important to them and we will all read them out, to find out just what it means to each of us_

The class were busy writing away except for Alana who just sat.

_Miss Smith: Alana why are you not writing_

_Alana: Because it is stupid, it does not mean anything to me_

_Luke: She is the president you have to do as she says or she can put you in jail_

_Alana: I am too little to go to jail_

_Mac: Alana the pledge may not mean anything to you now, but when I leave here today I hope that it will_

Mac went around the room talking to some of the Kids as they wrote they were all very nervous around her except for Luke, Amy and Abigail.

_Mac: OK lets see what you have all wrote,_

Mac pointed to the first child who was Abigail

_Abigail: I wrote that it is important because when you pledge allegiance to a flag it doesn't mean a flag it is what the flag means and it means the whole of America and everyone who lives there, so we should be nice to all people._

_Mac: Very good Abigail_

_Abigail: Thank you Mrs Calloway_

Mac pointed to the next child who said what it meant to them, she eventually got to Amy.

_Mac: Amy what does it mean to you_

Amy stood up nervously

_Amy: I think it is important because it means that you promise to be faithful to everyone, the flag represents all 50 states and that means that we are a really big country, and the government is also represented in the flag and we should be loyal to them too because you are part of the Government so I have to be nice to you. And the flag symbolises a lot of things like the soldiers carry it at a war and when we look at the flag we think of every soldier who has fought for the country even the ones in world war 1 and 2, who all died for us_

Mac smiled at her daughter, she really did understand what the pledge meant

_Mac: Very good_

Mac went around the rest of the class and asked what they had written it varied,but most answers were, along the lines of what Abigail had said.

Mac eventually got to the last child Alana

_Mac: So Alana have you thought if the pledge means anything to you yet_

_Alana: Not really, they are just words, I don't have to say it to be nice to people_

_Mac: OK what I want to do now is for us all to say the pledge of Allegiance very slowly and after each line I want to explain what it means. So what is the first line?_

_Mac: **I pledge allegiance** - That means that you promise to be faithful, **To the flag of the united states of America** – That means that the flag stands for and represents all 50 states of America, individually as they are all represented individually on the flag, each star represents one state, but also the flag represents them together as one country the whole of America .**And to the republic on which it stands –** This means that the type of Government which we have is one where the people choose who is their leader and not someone who is born into it like a Queen or King. It means that the flag also represents the Government. The next line is **One nation under God** – this means that each state is watched over by God as is the whole country, it does not matter which God you believe in, as long as you believe in them they will watch over the whole country. Indivisible-This means that we cannot be separated and although there are 50 states they are all friends and are all part of America. **With Liberty **-This means that everyone is free to be happy. **And justice **-This means that everyone should be treated fairly, if you are good then you should be treated good and if you are bad, then you should be punished. And finally **for all –** This means that every person who is an American should be treated this way and that the flag also represents every single one of you and that together we make a great nation and we are all individual, with different belief's, but we all belong to the one country. So does anyone have any questions?_

One little girl put her hand up

Mac pointed over to her

_Mac: What is your name?_

_Girl: Zoe_

_Mac: So Zoe what is your question_

_Zoe: If we say the pledge of allegiance to a flag and the flag means all of us, then it is like we are saying we are all friends_

_Mac: Yes that is exactly right_

_Boy: You said that the public had to vote you in, but my Daddy said you never got voted in_

_Mac: That is not quiet true, I was voted in as the Vice President, which means that people wanted me to be president if the real one could not do the job, It is like a substitute teacher._

_Boy: OK_

Mac looked at her watch she had a meeting in 20 minutes

_Mac: Now it was very nice to meet all of you I have a meeting soon, but before I go could we all please stand and say the pledge of Allegiance_

Mac was happy the whole class stood and said it even Alana

_Mac: That was good, now if I call Miss Smith and she says that you are not saying it again, I will not be very happy, so do you all promise me that you will say it every day_

_Class: Yes Ma'am_

Mac left the 2nd grade class and went back to the Whitehouse to her various meetings.


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Commander in Chief**

Mac went back to the whitehouse to various meetings

At school that day, Becca met with Debbie, she was the girls who was having the party that night

Becca and her had become really good friends the past few weeks since Rebecca has stopped hanging around with the bad kids.

_Rebecca: Hi Debbie_

_Debbie: Hay are you coming to my party tonight_

_Rebecca: Sorry I can't I am grounded still and we are going to camp David like first thing in the morning, so I have to pack_

_Debbie: I really wanted you to come, could you not get out like for an hour, or you could come to mine straight after school and just stay_

Rebecca thought about it and decided that this is what she was going to do, her parents were being so unfair she a 4.0 GPA she had stopped taking drugs and no longer drank, and they still did not trust her. She decided that if she could go out without getting into any trouble then they had to stop her from being grounded

Rebecca caught up with Debbie.

_Rebecca: If I come to yours straight after school or if we go to the mall then we can go to yours without me having to go home_

_Debbie: Won't your parents ground you for longer_

_Rebecca: Not if I get under their skin and keep annoying them_

_Debbie: Cool we can get you an outfit to wear, there is a really cute skirt I seen you will look great in it, it is a micro mini and doug will be sure to love you in it_

_Rebecca: Why would I want Doug to love me in it_

_Debbie: Please you have the biggest crush on him_

Rebecca thought, Debbie knew her too well she really did like Doug, although he was a jock and always went with the prettiest girls

Horace and Rebecca had civics class later that day

_Teacher: Mr Calloway, I did not receive an essay from you yesterday_

_Horace: Sorry I forgot it_

_Teacher: Do you have it today_

_Horace: No sir_

_Teacher: Have you even wrote it_

_Horace: Not quiet_

_Teacher: This is beginning to be a repeating occurrence, I am putting you in detention today, and I am giving you an incomplete for this essay, I'm also going to send a letter to your parents_

_Horace: Oh Man, what if I write it by Monday_

_Teacher: No it is too late_

Rebecca looked at her brother sympathetically, she knew he brought it all on himself, but she still wanted to help him, she knew her parents would go mental now

_Rebecca: Sir it is my fault_

_Teacher: And how is that Miss Calloway_

_Rebecca: I broke his Laptop that it was on_

_Teacher: That is not a valid excuse a back up copy should be saved_

Once the class was finished Horace had to go to detention, he found Joan and told her while Rebecca sneaked away, but Joan caught up with her

_Joan: Rebecca where are you going_

_Rebecca: I really need to go to the mall_

_Joan: Rebecca I can't let you, your parents said that you are both grounded_

_Rebecca: But it is mothers day on Sunday I need to get a present_

_Joan: I will call through to your father,_

Joan called Rod and he gave permission for Rebecca and Horace to go to the Mall for 1 hour. Joan explained that is was just Rebecca as Horace was in deteniton, and Rod got furious at his Son, he went straight down to Mac's office

_Rod: Hi Honey_

_Mac: So this visit is it business or pleasure_

_Rod: Neither, Family_

_Mac: what's up_

_Rod: Horace is in detention_

_Mac: For what_

_Rod: I don't know, Greer called to ask if Becca could go to the mall and I said they could both go for 1 hour and she said it was just Becca as Horace was in detention_

_Mac: We will sort him when he gets there, his school also phoned to say that he is off the swim team until his grades improve_

_Rod: Maybe that is good it might motivate him_

_Mac: Wait did you say Rebecca could go to the Mall_

_Rod: Yes I did_

_Mac: She is grounded, she wanted to go to a party tonight and I said no_

_Rod: It is fine honey_

_Mac: She doesn't need any new clothes_

_Rod: Just wait until Sunday and you will see what she got_

_Mac: What is happening this Sunday_

_Rod: it's Mothers day_

Mac laughed

_Rod: What is up_

_Mac: Mothers day is in 3 weeks, she played you Rod, you do know she is going to try and get to his party tonight_

They were correct, Becca went to the toilets and climbed out of a window and went with Debbie back to her house.

June phoned to the Presdent and explained exactly what Rebecca had done, she was furious, was there no agents outside the Mall who saw her.

Mac called Rebecca's cell phone

_Mac: Rebecca are you OK_

_Rebecca: Yes fine, I am going to a friend's don't worry I will be home by midnight_

_Mac: You will tell me where you are right now and I will send someone to get you_

_Rebecca: No Mom, You have to trust me, I am going to a friends party and I will not do anything wrong, you will see I can go out and not get Drunk_

_Mac: You are already doing something wrong, now I want you to tell me where you are right now_

_Rebecca: No Mom, please just chill_

Rebecca hung up on her mother

_Mac: She is in big trouble, June can you see if you can trace her mobile_

_June: Yes Ma'am_

Horace finally came home from school and Mac had said she wanted him to come to her office the second he got in. He done as he was told and waited outside the Oval until Mac's meeting was finished. Once it was she asked him to come in and Rod came from his office.

_Rod: Why were you in detention today_

_Horace: My civics teacher hates me_

_Mac: Horace, the real reason_

_Horace: I never done the essay yesterday and I never had it today either_

_Mac: This stops now, _

_Horace: My teachers have put me on a homework card_

_Mac: What is that_

_Horace: They write what homework they give me each day and when it is handed in they sign it and you have to sign it at the end of the week so does the principle_

_Mac: To me that sounds like something they would give a middle school child who is rebelling not someone who is going to be a senior in a few months_

_Rod: Can I see this weeks progress report_

Horace handed it to his father

_Rod: I would say that I am shocked at these grades, but at the moment id does not surprise me_

Rod handed the card to Mac

_Mac: You have 4 F's this week, Horace I am very disappointed in you, we have tried to help you, we have got you tutors and even tried tutoring you ourself, but you just do not listen to us_

_Horace: I have this for you to sign as well_

He handed his mother the letter from his civics teacher

_Mac: OK I will sign it, but if I get another letter from a teacher saying that you are not doing homework I will be so angry_

_Rod: get upstairs and do some homework now, and remember your mother has asked you for an essay too_

_Horace: When for_

_Mac: Sunday night and it had better be good_

Mac called for secret service to come to her office to see if they had tracked Rebecca, she had unfortunately turned her cellphone off and took the battery out so she could not be found.

Horace went up to his bed room and lay on his bed, he put music on and found his IM machine. He logged on and started talking to Stacey. His Grandmother came into his room

_Kate: I think you should spend some time studying young man_

_Horace: I am really tired Grandma, besides Mom and Dad are going to be on my back all weekend_

_Kate: You know when your mother was your age she did not once complain about the amount of school work she had_

_Horace: I know and she had a job_

_Kate: Yes she worked in the restaurant with me, do you want to know what I think_

_Horace: Not really, but I guess I am going to hear it_

_Kate: Yes you are Mister, I think that you have things too easy, everything is handed to you on a plate. If you want something your parents buy it for you, you are spoiled, and now you think that you will be able to get into college because of who you are, or who your mother is._

_Horace: That is not true, they are hypocrites and so are you, I did do my best and no one bothered, so just shut the fuck up_

Horace did not notice his mother and father outside his room

_Mac: YOUNG MAN I WANT YOU TO APOLOGISE TO YOUR GRANDMOTHER RIGHT NOW_

_Horace: No, I wish you will all just leave me be_

_Rod: IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, _

_Mac: SO LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER OUR ROOF, YOU LIVE BY OUR RULES_

_Horace: That is so unfair_

_Mac: Fine why don't we leave you alone, maybe you can just not go to school any more at all, but I will tell you this, if you do not graduate from high school, then you will not be living here any more, you will have to get a job, and work, then you can see just how difficult it is to pay rent and bills and what kind of a job will you get without a good education. You are so lucky to have that chance, there are plenty of kids who don't have a chance, in other countries who would love to go to school._

_Horace: Would you really throw me out_

_Kate: I think that your mother is right,in fact, i think she should make you work around the Whitehouse to earn money and stop giving you what you want_

_Rod: I don't think that is a bad idea, you have had everything handed to you, and now look how you and your sister have turned out_

Kate left the room for Mac and Rod to talk to Horace, she was astounded by the way that her Grandchildren had been behaving

_Horace: Yeah well who's fault is that_

_Mac: Ours, but from now on things will be different around here, if you want something then you have to earn it_

_Horace: Fine, I will try harder at school, but don't compare me to Rebecca, at least I have never took drugs or sneaked away from Secret Service_

_Rod: And you know we do not tolerate swearing in this house, especially not at your Grandmother,_

_Mac: I want you to apologise to her_

_Horace: Whatever_

_Mac: Maybe you should start packing for tomorrow and remember and take your school books with you_

Mac and Rod left his room they were both furious

_Mac: It is all our fault they are like that_

_Rod: Honey don't worry, we have scared him, lets just see how things go this weekend, he has that homework card at least we can make sure he does it, and your Mom is right from now on they get nothing without earning it_

_Mac: how should we do that_

_Rod: If they want money they have to do chores like any other Kid in the world, even Amy we should start now with her_

_Mac: OK, but just in the residence_

_Rod: Fine._

Mac and Rod went back to work, while, Horace packed as did Amy and Kate, helped her and packed for herself. Mac had informed secret service to keep looking for Rebecca and when they found her to come straight to the Oval with her.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own commander in chief**

Rebecca made it to Debbie's house, she put on the skirt that she had bought and a new top, she thought that she looked great in it, but she knew if her parents seen her in it, they would be angry as the skirt was very short and the top was rather revealing.

Once they got to Debbie's a lot of people had arrived and she noticed that everyone was drinking alcohol, she had decided that she would not be doing that earlier that day, but peer pressure got to her and she ended up being very drunk and was very Happy when Doug made a move on her, the two of them left the party and went out for a drive, even though he had been drinking and smoking pot. The car skidded and almost crashed, they were very lucky that it never, but they did not see the police car behind them. The policeman took them both out of the car and they were both taken to the police station as they refused to give their names and address. The police officers thought Rebecca looked familiar, but could not place her, Rebecca gave her middle name and a made up second name, but when they searched her and found her driving licenses they soon knew she was the presidents daughter. They called the secret service who came and picked her up to take her home.

Mac was sitting at the Oval working, Horace,Amy and Kate had all packed, Rod was going up to pack for himself and Mac while she worked. A secret service agent knocked on the door to the oval.

_Mac: Yes please come in_

_Greer: Ma'am we have had reports that Velour has been taken to George Washington Police Station._

_Mac: Why what has happened_

_Greer: They spotted a car which was driving erratically when they pulled it over, Velour was in it with a boy who was under the influence of alcohol and drugs_

_Mac: And Rebecca_

_Greer: She has been drinking, but as she was not caught with alcohol she was not arrested, some secret service agents have went to collect her now_

_Mac: Can you please tell them to bring her straight here_

_Greer: Yes Ma'am_

Just then Kelly came in

_Kelly: Ma'am there have been reports that Rebecca was drinking again_

_Mac: I knew this was going to happen_

_Kelly: There are photographs of her at a house party, she is holding a bottle of beer_

_Mac: I can't believe her, you would think that she would have learnt her lesson from last time_

_Kelly: The Press are asking for a statement from the Whitehouse_

_Mac: Of course they are, and I have a press conference in 10 minutes_

_Kelly: We can push it back if you want_

_Mac: No, it has to go ahead, I will tell Rod to wait here for Rebecca the service are brining her here_

Mac and Kelly left the Oval office and went to the press room.

_Gilda: Ma'am is there a response to the news that your daughter has been caught drunk again_

_Mac: Well, Rebecca is not home yet, and I do not know the full story yet, but if I find out that it is true, then she will be punished_

_Charlie: We have heard that she got arrested_

_Mac: I know nothing of that, I do not want to answer any other questions on Rebecca tonight_

_Gilda: What about your son, it has become clear to us that he has been taken off the Swim team, has he been caught using drugs_

_Mac: No he has not, he is off the swim team so he can concentrate on his studies as he will be a senior in a few months_

_Charlie: Did the school make him come off as his grades were so low_

_Mac: That is a private matter and I will not discuss my children's school reports with the public_

The press conference went on with no other questions about their children.

Rod was waiting in Mac's office for their daughter, he heard a knock and 2 secret service agents came in with Rebecca.

_Agent: Sir we were called to the police station to pick up Rebecca, she has not been arrested, but she was cautioned and if there is a repeat she will be arrested sir_

_Rod: Thank you_

The 2 agents left the room

_Rod: REBECCA SIT DOWN NOW_

Rebecca sat on one of the sofa's

_Rebecca: Hi Dad _(she said laughing)

_Rod: I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNT YOUR LESSON FROM LAST TIME_

Just then Mac came backshe just looked at Rebecca and shook her head, she could tell Rebecca would not remember this in the morning, but Mac felt like she just had to shout

_Mac: I AM SO ANGRY WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, WHO IS THE BOY YOU WERE WITH_

_Rebecca: His name is Doug he is so hot _(She giggled again)

_Mac: Rebecca do you even listen to us, I thought after last time you would have learned your lesson_

Rebecca started to laugh again, she felt so great when she was like this, she felt like she never had a care in the world, even though her parents were yelling everything felt funny.

Mac looked at Rod and they both had the same thought.

_Rod: Go to bed Rebecca_

_Rebecca: No I want to dance_

_Mac: I am going to get the doctor, I want to know exactly what you have taken_

Mac called the doctor to her office and after a blood test he said she had Marijuana in her blood stream.

Mac felt her stomach drop, she helped her daughter to her room and eventually she fell asleep. Mac packed her daughters bags for there trip to camp David, and when they got there she decided that the Twins were not leaving there rooms.

Mac then went to check on Amy and found her fast asleep, at least she had one child who was behaving. Mac went to Horace's room to find him to asleep and when she left she me her mother.

_Kate: How are you baby_

_Mac: Exhausted, my Kids are running wild_

_Kate: Don't worry, we will sort them_

_Mac: Did Horace apologise to you_

_Kate: Yes he did, he knows that I am less than impressed with his behaviour recently and I will give Rebecca a piece of my mind_

_Mac: Thanks Mom_

Mac then went to her room and she and Rod sat up for a while and Discussed the Kids.

Please Review


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac woke up on Saturday morning very early, she finished packing making sure that Rod had not forgot anything and then went to wake the Kids up. Amy was already up and very excited about the trip. Kate was also up and making Breakfast for the family.

The chief usher Mr Waverley came to Mac

_Mr Waverley: Ma'am Hilary and Arthur are here with Abigail_

_Mac: Great can you bring them up to the residence_

_Mr Waverley: Yes Ma'am_

Rod went to wake the twins, Becca was really badly hungover

_Rebecca: Dad I don't feel to well_

_Rod: I am not surprised, now go get dressed we are leaving in a few hours_

_Rebecca: Can't I just stay here, you guys can all go_

_Rod: No you are coming to Camp David and when we get there we are going to talk about last night_

_Rebecca: Fine, I am going for a shower_

Downstairs in the dining room Amy, Horace, Abigail, Kate, Rod and Mac all ate pancakes, while Amy and Abigail were joking around with each other, both girls seemed very happy. Rebecca came down, but never ate and the family went into the 2 cars. Mac and Rod decided that they would take the twins with them this time and the younger 2 girls went in the second car with Kate, where they played disney songs all the way to Camp David, things were not so happy in the other car.

_Mac: Rebecca if you are going to be sick then please tell us_

_Rebecca: Fine_

_Rod: Your mother and I have decided that when we get there you are both to stay in your rooms for the vacation_

_Horace: That is so not fair_

_Mac: Don't answer us back_

_Horace: But I wanted to drive_

_Rod: The only thing that you will be doing is studying, and Rebecca I don't even know what to do with you, I have never been so disgusted in my life_

_Rebecca: Fine don't do anything_

They finally arrived at Camp David and the staff showed the first family around, Mac had an office here so she could work, but thankfully she had very little work to do this weekend, she wanted to spend the time with her family and fix the kids..

Amy and Abigail wanted to share a bedroom so they were both allowed, but as soon as they got there they wanted to go swimming.

Mac took the girls to the pool where they both had a great time.

Kate went to Rebecca's room.

_Kate: I want to know exactly what you were up to last night_

_Rebecca: I don't want to talk about it_

_Kate: No,but I want to, I am very disappointed in you and your brother. Don't you think that your parents have enough to worry about without you acting our_

_Rebecca: I don't care, because they don't care about me_

_Kate: Your parents love you a lot, and don't think for one second that I am going to stand by and watch you turn into a drug addict or get yourself killed by getting into a car with a drunk driver_

_Rebecca: Whatever Grandma, can you please leave_

_Kate: Fine Rebecca, but you know I really don't think I know you at all, and the person that I am seeing here, I don't really like the way she is behaving_

_Rebecca: Fine, you don't like me, I am not bothered_

_Kate: I will always love you, but at the moment I do not like they way you are turning out, and I think your parents are far to soft on you_

_Rebecca: Have you not left yet_

Kate left her Granddaughter's room astounded by her attitude.

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own commander in chief I wish I did as it would still be on air,**

Mac, Rod and Kate spent the day in the swimming pool with the 2 girls, they all had a great time. Mac decided that before dinner she would go and talk to Rebecca. She went up to her room and walked into her room.

_Mac: Becca we need to talk_

_Rebecca: Please not another lecture_

_Mac: You had me worried sick last night, now why did you sneak away form secret service, you know they can't tell me anything you do_

_Rebecca: They told you Horace got into a fight_

_Mac: No actually, the school called, and that incident was different as Horace could have been hurt_

_Rebecca: I hate having them with me all the time_

_Mac: Promise me that from now on you will not sneak away from them_

_Rebecca: Fine I promise_

_Mac: And your drug taking young lady, we are really going to have to do something about that_

_Rebecca: Mom I am not a junkie_

_Mac: Are you addicted to it_

_Rebecca: No, that was the first time after I got caught by the dogs_

_Mac: Why do it_

_Rebecca: I don't know Mom everyone else was, and Doug was, I really love him_

_Mac: How long have you known him for_

_Rebecca: A while but yesterday was the first time I spoke to him_

_Mac: Rebecca how can you love someone you have spoke to once_

_Rebecca: I just do_

_Mac: Well you are not to see him again, the school holidays start in 3 weeks and you are grounded until the end of them, _

_Rebecca: That is so unfair, you just want to ruin my life_

_Mac: No Rebecca, but if you continue to behave like this then you will be ruining your own life. And I want your cell phone and your IM machine, you are not to talk to anyone outside this house_

_Rebecca: No way that is totally unfair, it is like being in prison_

_Mac: Rebecca give me them, now dinner will be ready in half an hour and I expect you to be there_

_Rebecca: Fine whatever_

Mac next went to her sons room to find him watching a film on his laptop.

_Mac: That does not look like studying to me_

_Horace: I did for a bit I needed a break_

_Mac: Have you started the ERA report yet_

_Horace: No I haven't_

_Mac: Have you done your homework yet for next week_

_Horace: Some of it_

This wasnt a lie, he had done his science homework, but never told his mother it was due in last week

_Mac: Remember I want an essay on the ERA tomorrow at dinner, you have 24 hours_

_Horace: I was wondering Mom can I ask you a question_

_Mac: What is it_

_Horace: Can I go on a road trip across the USA_

_Mac: Sorry no_

_Horace: I will take the service with me_

_Mac: No,because I have a feeling you will be spending a lot of time in summer school_

_Horace: If I am not in summer school, then can I go_

_Mac: I don't know I need to talk to Dad. Dinner will be ready soon, _

_Horace: OK Mom, _

_Mac: OH and I think I will take this laptop away so you can't watch any more films_

_Horace: I need it to right my report that you want_

_Mac: Use a pen and paper_

The family then had dinner together and afterwords, Amy and Abigail watched the little mermaid with Kate and Rod, while Mac went to do a little bit of work.

**Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own commander in chief**

After the film Mac put Abigail and Amy into bed and read them both a story it was clear that the 2 of them would not be going to sleep anytime soon. Rod and Mac were getting fed up going into there room to try and get them to sleep, but instead they were talking and playing it was now 11.30Pm and Mac was going in for one last time.

_Mac: girls it is very late you should have been asleep hours ago_

_Amy: I am not tired_

_Mac: You must be tired, if I hear you talking once more then you won't be sharing a room_

_Abigail: Sorry Mrs Calloway_

_Mac: OK I don't want to have to come back in here tonight_

Finally the 2 girls stopped talking and fell asleep. Mac went to check on the older 2 children, Rebecca was sleeping or pretending to sleep she was certain it was the latter, she walked over to her bed and sat on it next to her, Mac stroked her long brown hair and kissed her head, she then said

_Mac: I love you baby_

Rebecca stirred and turned around to her mother

_Rebecca: Mom I am really sorry about what happened_

_Mac: Honey I just don't want you to get hurt, I love you a lot baby_

_Rebecca: I know you do Mom and I know it was really stupid of me to sneak away from the service and to drink and take drugs_

_Mac: Yes it is very stupid, and I really hope that it will not happen again_

_Rebecca: It won't I promise_

_Mac: I have heard you say that to me before_

_Rebecca: It is different this time, I won't do it, I had every intention of going to the party and not drinking at all, but I saw Doug and he was doing it, I just wanted him to like me_

_Mac: I know that you think you love this boy, but you really don't know him, do you really want to date a boy who drinks and takes drugs_

_Rebecca: I guess not, Mom have you ever took drugs,_

Mac thought about what to say, she had as a senior in high school smoked pot but everyone did it back then, she did not want Rebecca to think it was OK, but at the same time she was not going to lie to her daughter

_Mac: The truth is that when I was a bit older than you I tried pot, I never liked it and only done it once_

_Rebecca: See it is not so bad you done it_

_Mac: Just because I did it does not make it right, and if my parents found out I would have been in big trouble like you_

_Rebecca: So why did you do it_

_Mac: Probably for the same reason you did, everyone else was doing it, and I wanted to see what it was like, but the difference being I done it once and knew then that it was not something which I would continue, but you have done it repeatedly_

_Rebecca: I am not addicted I mean I can stop at any time_

_Mac: it is not you can stop Rebecca you will stop and you will stop now_

_Rebecca: I promise I will stop_

_Mac: Good I am going to a rehab clinic next week to visit and you can come with me_

_Rebecca: No way, people will wonder why you brought me and work out what happened, remember when Prince Charles took Harry to a rehab clinic everyone knew he had been taking drugs_

_Mac: I have already discussed it with your father and you are coming with me, now try and get some sleep_

_Rebecca: Night Mom_

Mac stood up from her daughters bed and went to her sons room, he was sitting at his desk writing.

_Mac: So how is everything going_

_Horace: Fine, I am nearly finished your ERA essay_

_Mac: Good, and your other homework_

_Horace: I have done it all_

_Mac: See all you need to do is spend a bit of time on your work and it will all work out_

_Horace: Yeah I know_

Mac kissed her son and left his room for her own bed room, she found her husband was already in bed and reading a book.

_Mac: Are you going to put that book down the President of the United States wants a kiss_

_Rod: Is that an order Madam President_

Rod stood up and walked over to his wife and done what she asked soon enough they were both naked under the bed exploring each others body's when they were interrupted by a scream coming from their youngest daughters room, it was not Amy who was screaming though they could tell.

Mac jumped from the bed and put her robe on while running to the youngsters room, Kate had got there before them.They found Abigail in tears hugging Kate.

_Mac: Abigail Honey what is wrong_

_Abigail: I had a bad dream_

_Kate: It was only a dream, you are going to be OK aren't you_

_Abigail: I want my Mommy_

_Mac: Sweetie she is really far away, but you know you are safe here, no one can hurt you_

_Abigail: Can I at least phone her I dreamt her car crashed in the desert_

_Mac: Your parents are in New York honey_

_Abigail: But what if they aren't_

_Mac: OK we can phone them_

Mac got the phone and called there cell number which they had left she explained that Abigail had had a bad dream and she spoke to her daughter, after that Abigail was fine and went back to sleep.

Mac was glad that Amy had slept through it all because she was a nightmare to get to sleep when she woke up.

Mac and Rod went back to their bed room and continued what they were doing.

**Please Review**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own commander in chief**

Mac and Rod slept in on Sunday morning, Kate watched the 2 youngest girls, Abiagil was a lot more content after she phoned her mother and Abigail phoned her again in the morning. Rebecca also slept in that morning, she really wanted her cell phone or her laptop, but her parents confiscated them both, she woke about noon. Horace slept longer than the rest of his family, he was a typical teenage boy, but the only problem was that his homework for school was barley done and he told his mother he had nearly finished her essay, but in actual fact he had hardly started it.

Mac and Rod went down to the Kitchen and Mac made lunch for the family, Kate went into Rebecca's room.

_Kate: Lunch is ready honey_

_Rebecca: Grandma I am sorry about what I said yesterday, I will try and sort myself out I promise_

_Kate: I am glad to hear it honey, and I will try and be there for you I know it will be difficult honey_

_Rebecca: Thanks Grandma_

_Kate: Lets go get lunch_

Rebecca walked to the dining room and Kate went to get her Grandson for lunchshe went into his room and he was still asleep in his bed. She shook his arm.

_Kate: Horace wake up_

Horace groggly woke up and turned to see his Grandmother

_Horace: What time is it_

_Kate: Is is 1pm Horace, lunch is ready and I hope you have finished or have nearly finished the essay for your mother_

_Horace: Yeah Grandma please stop nagging_

_Kate: Get ready and come down for lunch_

Kate left her Grandsons room she was happy that her granddaughter had realised that her behaviour was wrong and was going to try and help herself, but Horace was a different story.

Everyone was at the Dining room except for Horace.

_Mac: Has everyone had a good morning_

_Abigail: Yes Mrs Calloway, I have had a good time, did you have a good morning_

_Kate: I think you and Rod both had a good morning, from the smile on your faces and the time you woke up at_

_Rebecca: That is gross_

_Amy: What is gross I don't get it_

_Mac: Nothing darling, Mom is Horace coming down,_

_Kate: He was still asleep, I think he is getting ready now_

_Rod: I swear that boy is so lazy_

_Amy: Rebecca what are you going to do today_

_Rebecca: I don't know it depends if I am still confined to my room are not_

_Rod: We did say for the entire vacation did we not_

_Rebecca: I know Dad, but I have learned my lesson, _

_Mac: Rod she has been in her room all day yesterday and Rebecca knows she is not to leave Camp David_

_Rod: All right, but you had better be on your best behaviour_

_Rebecca: Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad_

_Mac: So what do you plan to do baby_

_Rebecca: I am going to read a book by the pool and maybe go for a swim._

Horace finally arrived in the Dining room

_Rod: Nice of you to join us son_

_Horace: So Mom have you asked Dad if I can go on a road trip_

_Rod: Yes she has and shall I tell you what we have decided, we have decided that you can go on a few condidtions_

_Horace: Really thanks_

_Mac: There are some conditions first off Secret Service has to be with you_

_Rod: Second you have to earn some of the money yourself_

_Mac: And third you have to have improved your grades to at least a B_

_Horace: I can do that, Thank you_

_Rebecca: Can I go on a road trip too, with Stacey, it will be so cool like Thelma and Louise_

_Mac: If it is going to be like Thelma and Louise then think again, I have seen that film I know how it ends, and what they get up to in it_

_Horace: That is such a girl film_

_Rod: I like it_

_Horace: Yeah only cos you used to have a crush on the actress who played Thelma_

Mac shot Rod a look, and raised her eyebrow

_Rod: She reminded me of your Mother, but your mother is much prettier of course_

He smiled at his wife and she smiled back, she knew what he meant she did look a lot like her.

_Rebecca: So can I go please_

_Mac: If you behave between now and then, and I really mean behave, then you can go_

_Rebecca: Thank you so much I promist I won't get into any more trouble_

_Rod: If you set one foot out of line then that will be it, but like Horace the service goes with you and you have to pay for some of it yourself._

After Lunch Horace spent the rest of the day doing his mothers essay and his school work he really wanted to do well now as he had an incentive he really wanted to go on a road trip.

Rebecca went to the pool she had started to read the Da Vinci code and was really enjoying it when she suddenly got splashed, she looked down and saw Amy and Abigail swimming away.

_Rebecca: Oh you two better swim fast_

Rebecca looked round and could see her parents and Grandmother laughing. Rebecca dived into the pool and swam across to the 2 little girls and splashed them both.

Mac brought the girls in and applied more sun lotion as the weather was very hot, before they went back to the pool before dinner.

The family were eventually called to dinner by one of the butlers they ate dinner and when it was finished, the 2 youngest girls took Regal for a walk before getting ready for to go back to DC.

_Mac: Horace I believe that you have an essay for me_

_Horace: yeah Mom I really did my best and I have learned a lot._

Horace handed his mother an essay, it was handwritten and Mac could tell it was hurried because of his writing.

Horace went back to his room and Rebecca went for a swim before she got ready to leave for DC.

Mac read Horace's essay and although she did see an improvement she was still not impressed with her son's work, his writing was atrocious and as for his spelling and grammar, they needed vast improvement.

_Rod: So how is our sons essay_

_Mac: It is better, but I think he will struggle to get straight B's by the end of term._

_Rod: Well he will just need to work harder, I think it will be good for him_

Mac read the essay again and started to mark it. When she finished she let Rod see it, he agreed with all of Mac's criticisms and they met the kids to go home.

Mac went in a car with her husband and the 2 youngest girl while Kate went in a car with the twins.

They arrived back at the Whitehouse and Mac put the 2 youngest girls to bed, Abigail would be staying the night at the Whitehouse as her parents would be staying in New York for an extra night.

Horace went to his room and called his friends to say he could come on the trip he just had to do better in school. Rebecca called Stacey to give her similar news.

Mac went to the Oval to check on some work, and then went to her sons room to give him his essay back.

_Horace: Hay Mom_

He looked at his Mothers hand and saw his essay

_Horace: So I guess you have read my essay_

_Mac: That I have, and I have to tell you there is some good stuff in it, but it could be a lot better, your handwritting could really do with some improvement, as could your spelling and grammar._

_Horace: Yeah I kind of rushed the writing, but I am glad you made me do it I learned a lot_

_Mac: Good, but I hope that is the last time I have to do that, if your teacher gives you homework then I expect it to be done_

_Horace: Yes Mom, it will be_

_Mac: So can I see your homework for tomorrow_

_Horace: Yes_

Horace handed his mother his school work and she looked carefully at it, she knew he had done a lot better and now he had caught up with all the work he was behind on.

_Mac: Good baby, I expect you to keep up now with everyone else,when you get home from school do your Homework first._

_Horace: I will I don't want to have to go through that again, I really learned my lesson_

_Mac: Good night baby_

Mac went down to the family room and switched the TV on, she had not seen TV for ages, she flipped through the channels and found ER, she had not seen it for ages, but watched it and was joined by Rod, the sat and cuddled together on the couch.

**Please, Please Review, I have had hardly and for ages. Thanks **


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own commander in chief**

Rebecca and Horace were so glad that they could go on their trips and they ended up, deciding to go together, but in 2 seperat cars as there was 8 people going, they were going to book into motels in advance and Mac and Rod made it clear that Rebecca was to share a room with girls and Horace with boys, but Rebecca and Horace had different ideas one of the boys who was going was Doug and Rebecca thought this was the time for her and him to get close. Rebecca knew that she would be on her best behaviour before the trip and had asked Doug to pretend that the 2 of them were not a couple until the trip.

Horace really was looking forward to it, but he knew he would never be able to get all B's by summer, he was really worried about that and also he would not have enough money to pay it.

Rebecca was thinking about the same thing, just how would she earn the money, she decided to ask her parents if she could get a job in the Whitehouse on her administration, so she went to her Mom's office to ask her.

_Rebecca: Hi mom_

_Mac: Hi Sweetie is everything OK_

_Rebecca: Yeah I wanted to talk to you about this Road Trip, you said we have to pay some of it ourselves, so I was wondering if I could get a job after school or at the weekends_

_Mac: Honey I don't know I mean you will have to have secret service and what about your school work_

_Rebecca: Well I was wondering if I could maybe work here in the Whitehouse, I mean I could work with Kelly or Something I mean I am a pretty fast typer and could help her with stuff, _

_Mac: Honey I will need to talk to Kelly and your father, but I don't think it is a bad idea, _

Mac actually thought it was a great idea, maybe if her daughter spent time working with her she would see that her politics were actually quiet good and Rebecca may not be quite so conservative. Mac talked to Rod about it and he too thought that it would be a good idea, it would keep her out of trouble and away from that boy, it also meant that Mac and Rebecca could spend some time together.

Mac went to visit the drug rehabilitation center and she took Rebecca with her, they said that she was coming for life experience and although there were some allegations that Rebecca had taken drugs the Whitehouse denied them. Rebecca learned a lot from her time there and she vowed never to use a drug again she could see how messed up the people there were.

Mac went to Kelly's office and decided to ask her opinion and if she would mind, she would also have to clear it with Jim as he was her Chief of Staff.

_Kelly: Ma'am is everything OK_

_Mac: Yes Kelly fine I have a favour to ask you_

_Kelly: Yes what is it_

_Mac: Well Rebecca and Horace they want to go on a road trip and we said that they have to pay for it themselves anyway Rebecca wants to know if she could work for you after school_

_Kelly: Doing what_

_Mac: The usual intern stuff, typing stuff out, making tea whatever you want her to do_

_Kelly: I think that should be OK, _

_Mac: Great I don't want her working too much so maybe every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school, and Kelly don't go soft on her, treat her like any other intern_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: Thanks Kelly_

Mac left Kelly's office and headed back to her own, when Jim came to her office she told him that Rebecca would be working for Kelly and Jim was fine with this.

Mac told Rebecca and so it was, Rebecca worked 3 days a week from 3.30 until 7.30 for Kelly, she done very well and everyone was very impressed by her. Kelly thought that she was a very bright girl in fact she was far better than some of the other interns who were all college graduates or in their final year of College.

Horace also wanted to work he never knew how he would earn the money and work on his grades. He decided to ask if he could do some odd jobs around the grounds and that is what he done he worked in the gardens, which he actually quiet enjoyed. Both of the teenagers had earned enough money to pay, but Horace was still no where near all B's in the end Rebecca offered to help him, but Horace knew that Mac and Rod would not let her go if they knew Doug was going so he made her write his essays instead of just helping.

Rebecca wrote a few essays for Horace and this time he typed them up and put his name on them. She made sure that she would not write them in her style, but made a few little errors so that her Parents and teacher's thought it was Horace's work, but they were still good enough to get all B's.

Mac really did not want her kids to go on this trip, but they assured her they would be fine. School finished and one week later they would be going. They had set out where they would go and Stay and secret service promised not to bother them too much unless they had to. The morning they were leaving they said a tearful goodbye to their parents.

_Rebecca: Mom don't cry we will only be gone 2 weeks_

_Horace: Yeah we will be fine_

_Mac: I know, but I have never been away from you for 2 weeks before_

_Rod: They will be fine darling, they both have each other and the service will be there_

_Mac: I know, but I am their mother I am allowed to get emotional_

Rebecca and Horace hugged their parents and their sister and Grandmother

_Kate: I am so proud of you both you worked really hard to get here_

_Amy: Will you bring me a present from each State you visit_

_Mac: Amy they might bring you back one present, not lots_

So the twins left they were taking 2 cars both convertibles, but of course the secret service had made some modifications so they could have contact with both cars at all times so they could communicate.

**Please review**


End file.
